Teen X Girl
by cartoongal11
Summary: After an arguement with Beast Boy, a broken hearted Raven runs away from home, but soon meets the X-men who take her in. But when the Titans go lookin 4 her and get captured, its up 2 Raven 2 ave them by unleashing her true potential. Review.
1. Argument

**Teen X Girl**

**Arguement**

**Chapter 1**

Note: Just so everyone and everybody knows, i'm doing this story from Raven's Point-Of-View. The reaseon you may ask? Well the thing is that she's the main character in this story so it's only fair if our young heroine tells everyone and everybody what happens. Right? I'm I right? Well I'll let you guys decide and tell me what you think about it while I tell the story. Or should I say Raven to be exact. Well now, enjoy!

**(Titans Tower/Raven's Room)**

I was sitting on my bed in my bedroom in Titans Tower. It was pouring outside and it was almost a quarter to 9. with nothing else to do (or so I figured and thought to myself) I decided to read a book. I loved to read and so i got up, walked over too my bookshelf, and scanned through my books. I scanned until I came across a good book. i took it out and looked at the cover of it.

**_'Sleeping Beauty'_**

"_This might be a good book to read." _I thought to myself.

So I walked back over too my bed, sat down on it, got comfortable, and then opened the book and began to read it. At first it was just one of those plain 'Once Upon a Time...' books that I then thought was kind of dumb, but then as I read some more of it, I was enjoying this story. It was a story about magic, fairie, an evil sorcerress, a kingdom, and a beautiful princess. I began to picture the image of this story in my head and I imagined myself as the fair Princess Arora. I could almost see myself as a princess, but then I thought that I wasn't that beautiful like StarFire or any of the other Titan girls. I soon stopped reading and imagining things and then just closed the book.

_"Just because I'm not beautiful doesn't mean I can't try and make myself beautiful_." I thought to myself as I got up and walked over too my mirrior.

I looked long and hard at my reflection and then began to think about how I was going to do this.

_"Maybe I could try dyeing my hair? Or I could try a new look? Maybe get the other girls to come over and help out? StarFire has been learning some new hairstyles that I could get her to do on my hair. I guess it all depends on your personality now." _I thought to myself as I touched the mirrior and then brought my head down in shame and defeat.

It wasn't totally easy for me. I mean, I kept all of my emotions inside of me and I was like a goth chick. I loved to wear black and blue, but that was about it. I never wore a dress or a skirt, so maybe I should try something like that. I walked over too my closet, opened the door, and there my clothes were revealed right in front of me. I looked hard at my outfits, and the scanned through it all.

"_Maybe if I took one of these outfits and then did a few things, then maybe it'd make me look different?" I_ thought to myself as I pulled out one of my outfits and then brought it over too my bed.

I placed it down onto my bed, and then looked hard at that particular outfit for a while. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my front door. So I stopped what I was doing and went too my door to answered it. I opened my door and there stood Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven." He said to me.

"Uh...Hi there Beast Boy." I responded to him.

"Raven the rest of us were going to watch a movie and so I thought that maybe, you'd want to join us?" Beast Boy told me and I looked at him with a blank face.

I could feel my body suddenly heating up and I had to put up my hood over my face. The reason? Because I was starting to blush and I didn't want Beast Boy to see me doing so. Secretley, I had a huge crush on Beast Boy, but I didn't want him to find out about it. **YET**. So I had to keep my cool and then I looked at him again.

"So...is that a yes or a no?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh uh...well...I was sort of...well it's just...well I was going to..." Was all I could say; but for some reason I couldn't get the rest of the word that I was going to say out of my mouth.

"Aw come on?!" Started Beast Boy raisining his arm up to the ceiling.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's just that...well...you always have to have an excuse to thing so that way you don't have to get involved in having fun." Beast Boy told me and I was shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him sounding a bit annoyed.

"Aw come on like you don't know?" He said to me.

"Well tell me then." I said.

"Well isn't it obvious Raven? You never want to have an fun like the rest of us. You just mostly either stay in your room, read books all day, or just do your meditation thing. I mean it's like you'll do anything just to get away from us." Beast Boy explained to me and that got me a bit angry.

_"Okay so I don't_ _really do that much with the team, but that doesn't mean I try to avoid them whenever I can." _I thought to myself and then I said this to Beast Boy.

"You got a point here?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah I do." He said.

Then there was silence from the both of us. So i decided to break the silence and say something to him.

"Well? What is it then?" I asked him.

"My point is that you need to have fun once in a while. I mean you can't just sit around like you've got nothing to do. Its almost as if you don't even have a life Raven." Beast Boy explained to me and I just stared at him with a blank expression on my face.

"And you know what else?" Beast Boy asked me.

"_Oh brother. Like I need to hear more." _I thought to myself as I then rolled my eyes.

"You act as though there's nothing good in life and you don't even bother to show any emotions." He told me pointing his hands at me.

"I mean, who keeps their emotions all bottled up like that anyway? Oh wait. that's right, you do!" He told me and now I was getting angry.

"Plus, you look like the walking dead a bit. You think you could wear something other then black and blue for once in your life?!" He cried out at me as I clunched my fist with rage.

"And do you think that maybe if you wanted to go around all creepy looking you'd do that for Halloween or something? I mean can't you do anything else in or with your life?!" Beast Boy explained to me and then I took matters into my own hands.

"Now you listen to me okay?!" I cried out and started wiith him.

"I may not be very athletic; I may not have a different taste in fashion; I may not do much of anything else; and I may be a creep of the walking undead; but that doesn't mean that you can come up to me and then say those things to my face!" I explained to him while pointing and poking at his chest.

"I have feelings to you know, but I can't show them." i told him while pointing at myself.

"And why's that Raven? Huh? Do you want to be like this for the rest of your life?!" Beast Boy asked me as I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Well...Do you or not?!" He shouted out at me and then I did this.

"No I don't! But why can't you understand me?!" I cried out at him as tears fell from my eyes and I then slammed the door.

I leaned my back against the door and then slowly fell down too the ground. I could still hear Beast Boy out there once I got onto the floor. Before he left, I heard him say a few more things.

"Well maybe I don't really understand you! And maybe I don't want to! You want to know why?!" He cried out.

_"Please...don't tell me anymore Beast Boy. Please?" _I thought to myself putting my hands on my heart and letting the tears fall down my face.

"It's because you never want anyone to help you! You don't let anyone come into your life! Plus, you're a big creep who I hate and always will hate to!" He cried out and I heard his footsteps storm away from my door.

Then I burried my face into my arms and legs as I cried away.

"_How could he say those things to me? Why would he do something like that to me?" _I thought to myself as I lifted my head up and then looked around my room.

"_If that's the way he feels about me then fine!" _I thought to myself as I got onto my feet, walked over to my desk, took out some paper and a pencil, and then wrote down a note too my teammates.

Once I was done, I went into my closet and pulled out a bag. I unzippered it and then used my powers to pack up my things. I packed up everything that I was going to need and the when I was all done, I zipped up my bag. I wasn't going to stand for this stuff any longer. So, I was leaving the Teen Titans. Forever. I took out my communicator, and destroyed it. There was a small explotion, but I didn't care about that. Then I focused on my friends communicators and shut them all off. Once they found out about me leaving, they'd try to find me. So I wasn't going to let that happen now. Once I was done, I put my bag over my shoulder, opened my window, and then flew out of my room.

As I started to fly away from Titans Tower I took one last look at it. I could feel the tears falling down my eyes again, but I just ignored it and then I flew off into the rain.

_"Maybe somewhere out there, there are people who understand me and what I'm going through. Hopefully they won't think of me as a creep." _I thought to myself as I flew into the rainy skies and away from my old home.

**Well that's it. **

**That was the first chapter of Teen X Girl.**

**I hope you all liked it and will send me reviews and commets about this story and chapter.**


	2. The BrotherHood

**Teen X Girl**

**The BrotherHood**

**Chapter 2**

Note: Okay so now Raven's ran away from home, and she's never going back. However, now she's about to get herself into a whole lot of trouble with a group of mutants. What'll happen next I ask you? Well, we're soon find out and hopefully something good will come along. Just read it and see please.

**(Raven's POV)**

I continued flying through the rainy skies trying to find a good place to lay low for a while. If my friends found me, then I'd just run away from them again. I wasn't going back, not after the way Beast Boy treated me. All of those horrible things that he said to me. ugg! I tried not to think about it, but everything that he told me was stuck in my head. I kept on playing everything that he said to me in my head over-and-over again.

_"Why can't he understand me? If he was a true friend, then he'd understand me_." I thought to myself as I continued flying.

After what seemed like hours of flying, I found myself in a whole different city. It was kind of like back at home, but there was no huge ocean or Titan's Tower around.

_"I think this is a good place to stay at. Or at least for the time being." _I thought to myself as I carefully landed onto the ground.

I looked around the place and it was all dark and quiet. Nobody was outside, and no house lights were on.

"Okay then. This is a little bit creepy." I said to myself and started walking down the sidewalk.

I felt all alone down the streets of this city.

_"I don't think I'm ever going to find anyone to help me out_." I thought to myself as I continued on walking in the rain.

I felt cold and began to shiver. So I then held tightly onto my cloak and tried to ignore the cold rain falling on me. I looked down at the ground and felt myself starting to cry again. One part of me was saying that I've done something stupid. Yet another part of me was saying that you did the right thing. I didn't really know what to think of or which part of me was right. I tried to put it all behind me and I kept on walking. I was getting really cold and tired. I wanted to go to sleep, but where would I sleep? Where could I go that would be safe to sleep and stay at? I lifted my head up from the fround and looked around the place.

Suddenly, I heard a noise and quickly turned around to see nothing. Nothing and nobody was behind me. I started to slowly walk again and forget about the noise that I'd just heard.

_"Why am I getting so worked up? It was probabley just a stray cat or something." _I thought to myself as I continued to walk.

Suddenly I heard another noise. I stopped and turned around again, only to see (once again) nothing. There was nobody or nothing there. Why was I even getting myself so worried over nothing? I just then continued to walk on but then I heard the noise again. So this time I used my powers to create a portal in the wall and then I quickly went into it.

Then I opened up another portal on the other side of the building's wall that I went through. I stepped out of the portal and then it disappeared from my sight. I thought that I was safe, but then as I began to walk, I bumped into something. I look up and i see this tall guy who i thought was a wall. Why is that? Because the guy wore armor all over his body and so when I bumped into him, I just assumded that he was a wall. The guy looked down at me and gave me a snarl. I begin to take a few steps backwards when suddenly, I bump into something thats bumpy and kind of squishy. I turn around and there I see this huge, tall, and fat guy with red hair and an evil look on his face.

_"Oh boy. Well this can't be good_." I thought to myself as I then dropped my bags onto the ground and took a few steps away from the huge guy.

I soon find myself in the center of this circle with a bunch of people around me. There was this girl with white skin, what looked like a black eye around one of her eyes; a blue and black outfit, and guns on her sides in belt pockets.

There was this one guy who was all green like Beast Boy, but he sort of looked like he was from Jamacia, and he sat like a frog or toad. Come to think of it, I think he was one of those creatures. He certianly looked slimy enough to be a toad so I went with that. He had on a red bandana, street clothes, and his teeth looked kind of yellowish to me.

Then there was this other guy who was a bit taller than the girl, wore an outfit with white lightning bolts on it, his hair was kind of like Robins, but it was white. Light colore skin, blue eyes, and an evil grin on his face. This guy looked like trouble and I soon found him walking up towards me. I tried not to show any fear, but I found myself putting both of my arms in front of my face trying to protect myself.

"Hey now just relax okay." He said to me and i brought my arms down to my sides and looked at the guy.

I didn't know if I could trust these guys, so I asked the guy in front of me a question.

"Um...w-who are you?" I asked him sounding a bit scared.

"We are The BrotherHood. I'm Quicksilver, the guy over there's Avalanche, and there's Blob who's behind you, and the girl to your right's Dom, and the slimy green guy over there's Toad." Quicksilver explained to me.

"Okay then, so...are you guys suppose to be heroes or villians?" I asked.

"Your new around here are you?" Quicksilver asked me and I nodded in reply.

Then Quicksilver got closer to me, removed my hood from my face, and then put both of his hands on my shoulders.

_"Okay, talk about creeped out here_." I thought to myself.

"Babe, you can say that we're superheroes, and you can say that we're villians." Quicksilver started and I gave a confussed look.

"What I mean is that we help to protect mutants from the MRD. Now the MRD is runned by Senator Kelly who hates mutants like us and wants to get rid of us. The Senator doesn't understand what some of us are capable of and thinks all mutants are a threat. He sends out his MRD guys to hunt down mutants and then lock them up as if we're all animals here or something." Quicksilver explained to me and I was starting to get it now.

Sometimes on the television, I'd see these news casts about The MRD casing and hunting down mutants. How The BrotherHood was not to be trusted, and how a group called The X-men would go down just like The brotherhood. Then I remembered seeing a footage of The X-Men during Senator Kelly's talks about mutants. I brought my head down to the ground, but Quicksilver brought it back up with his hand on my chin and we starred deep into each others eyes.

"Hey, look don't be afraid okay? We're doing what's best for all mutants." Quicksilver told me, but I thought differently.

Then Toad came up from behind Quicksilver and had this to say.

"You know if you join us, then we can get alot accomplished here." He told me with a huge smile.

"Well...look." I started as I pushed Quicksilver away from me.

"I've seen the new and footage of you guys and The X-Men. Now i may not know much about The X-Men or The BrotherHood, but what I do know is that I can't trust you guys." I explained to them while slowly taking a step backwards.

"Now look kid." Started Dom who walked up too me.

"We didn't start this war, but we plan on finishing it up. It's best for everyone including mutants like us." She told me with one hand on my shoulder.

I got her hand off of me and turned my back on her.

"No." I said with my eyes shut tight.

"You can say whatever you want to, but I won't fall or it. I have powers and I can read your minds." I told The BrotherHood and Quicksilver seemed a bit interested in that which I'd just said.

"You read minds huh? Hmm...If you join us then we can take down Senator kelly from the inside." He told me, but then i turned around to face them all.

"Fat chance pal! Oh and one more thing. I can also do this!" I cried out as I raised my hands into the air and my eyes changed into a solid white color.

"Azura! Mentrido! Shinthos!" I cried out and made these trash cans glow a black color and then made them go for The BrotherHood.

I managed to hit Toad and Dom, but Blob only grabbed the trash can and smashed it, Avalanche managed to go back a few feet, but Quicksilver moved away from the trash cans in a fast motion. Then I felt something tap my shoulder and I quickly turned around to see him right behind me.

"Nice trick, but I'm to fast for that baby." He told me with an evil grin on his face and his arms crossed together.

"_Aw great, this guys got the same power as Mos and Minos, and Flash Kid. Just great." _I thought to myself as I then feel down into the ground.

Quicksilver looked shocked but he didn't see me use my powers to trap him. I thought I had him good and showed myself. Bad idea, very bad idea there. I was so focused on Quicksilver that i didn't see Blob run up and punch me. He hit me so hard that I flew into the building across from where we where. I smashed into it and then I fell onto the ground. I heard footsteps come up to me and I looked up to see Avalanche. he gave a small evil grin and then stomped hard on the ground. I suddenly felt the ground shake and I couldn't escape from it. The ground shock so hard that it sent me flying into the air a little bit and into Quicksilvers arms.

_"Oh boy now I'm in big trouble_." I thought to myself and just like that Quicksilver began to spin his body around.

He spun both himself and me into a twister and i felt myself flying into the air. He was spinning around so fast that he then let me go and I was spinning around in a twister all helpless. So then I felt something painful hit my shoulder and I saw these green rays come into the twister and they kept on coming.

_"It must be Dom because she had the weapons in her belt pockets_." I thought to myself.

Green rays kept coming and some hit and torn through my clothes. Then the green rays went through my cloak and gave it holes. i was hurt, beatened, and now spinning in a twister getting shot at like i was some sort of target. Quickly I had to use whatever strength I had left in me to escape.

"Azura! Mentrido! Shinthos!" I cried out and disappeared out of the twister and too who know where.

Just as long as I was away from The BrotherHood, then I didn't care.

**Well all done with this chapter.**

**Cool isn't it?**

**I hope you all like it and please, do review.**


	3. Assistance from Above

**Teen X Girl**

**Assistance from Above**

**Chapter 3**

Note: Okay so Raven's escaped from The BrotherHood just barely. Now she ends up at The Xavier School where someone will see her and come to her aide. Let's just hope that things get better. Other then that, enjoy this chapter please.

**(Somewhere Far Away/Raven's POV)**

I flew myself away from The brother Hood and then down into the safety of the woods. I fell onto my knees and then put my hands on my head. I looked at myself to see my clothes torn and/or ripped up from the gun shots; my cloak ruined; my back was in pain from crashing into a wall; I had cuts and bruises from the shots and the earthquake; and I felt something going down my left arm. I touched my arm, looked at my hand, and saw blood. Quickly I torn some of my cloak and wrapped it around the spot on my arm with the blood coming down it. Once I was done with that, I got onto my feet, wobbled a little, and then started walking straight through the woods.

I walked on and on not caring about the pain and bruises I had. I was just focusing on getting out of these woods and maybe too civilization. It began to rain harder and then a strong wind blew right in my face. the wind was cool and when it moved with the rain, it felt really cold on my body and face. I grabbed a hold of my arms and moved my hands up and down them. I was really cold and tired. I began to shiver from the rain and I didn't know if I could keep it up much longer.

I fell onto the ground a couple of times, but I had to keep on going. This one time I couldn't get up and back on my feet, but somehow I manage to do it. I managed to get onto my feet and carry on.

More time past and I saw that I was almost out of the woods. I began to walk faster, and then, I began to run. I ran and I ran until I ran out of the woods and up too these iron gate doors. I looked up at them and then I noticed this huge mansion behind the gate. I fell against the iron gates, but managed to grab a hold of the gate before falling onto the ground. I looked straight ahead to look at the mansion very carefully. Then I used whatever powers I had left in me to get me through the iron gates and the onto the other side. I fell onto the ground but landed on my knees and my hands. I held myself up and then tried to get back up onto my knees.

"I've got to...to...to see if anyone's at home. I-I-I need help, and I-I need it...now." I told myself as I pushed myself onto my feet and then walked up too the front door.

I then felt myself breathing heavily and then everything around me was becoming a blur. I was losing eyesight and almost felt like I was going to pass out. Suddenly, I got onto my knees, and then I just screamed bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted out with all of my strength and energy that was left in me.

I shouted so loud that a few of the lights inside of the mansion where going on.

_"Oh god please! Let someone see me and help me out here."_I thought to myself before I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

I wasn't totally out just yet, because I could hear voices all around me, footsteps running towards me, and then I felt someone or something touch me.

"Someone took a beating on this poor girl." Said a voice.

"We better take her inside at once. Kurt can you carry her in?" Said another voice.

"Yes I can carry her inside." Said another voice.

Then I felt someone putting there arms under me and then lift me up. I opened my eyes just a little bit to see a tall, muscular, and blue guy carrying me. After that, I really passed out.

**(The Next Morning)**

I woke up to find myself in a small room. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and moved my head around the room. I would have gotten up instead, but my back was still in pain so I just stayed down. I noticed that I was in a bed and under these warm and comfy dark purple blankets. I also noticed that the room i was in was kind of simple. There was a door in front of me and to my right side; a large window that was also a door that lead out onto a balcony; a desk with a mirror attached to it; a chair was by it; dark purple drapes hung down from the window; a dresser was on the far left side; and a bookshelf was close by the balcony door.

I put one of my hands onto my head and tried to remember what had happened last night. It was a bit of a blank in my mind, but then everything started coming back to me.

"_Aw man, I just had to remember what happened now didn't I? Okay now Raven just relax now okay? You're safe now and nobody knows where you are. So no need to panic okay?" _I thought to myself as I began to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, the door to my right went opened and in came this guy. Only his skin was dark blue along with his hair, he wore a lab coat, regular clothes, and he just smiled when he saw my face looking at him.

"Ah I see you're now awake. I'm Hank McCoy, but you can call me either Hank or Beast if you'd like my dear." He told me as I gave him an innocent look and then I blinked once at him.

"Um...okay then." Was all I could say back.

"You're probable confused huh?" Hank asked me and I nodded.

"Let me try and help you out aa little. This is The Xavier Institute for The Gifted. (Sorry if I got the wrong name here.) Everyone here is a mutant, because Charles Xavier, the man who came up and runs this school is a mutant to. We all have a different type of power that we use to help and protect other mutants and regular people. We are called, The X-Men. We are a group of mutants who'll stop at noting until we stop this war and protect mutants who need are help. Logan or Wolverine is the leader who leads The X-Men. We all have different X-Men names for ourselves and we all work together as a team." Hank explained to me and I understood everything that he was telling me.

"I sometimes saw you guys on TV. You got caught on tape during one of Senator Kelly's talks about mutants. He doesn't seem to really understand that you guys were only trying to protect him and that not all mutants are a threat to society huh?" I explained to Hank who nodded in agreement.

"That's precisely the point my dear." He said to me.

"Yeah, I can sort of read minds. It's one of the type of powers that I can do." I told him with a small grin on my face.

"Very impressive there, and quiet useful to help others." Hank told me.

"Yeah I know, I use to be on a super hero team call The Teen Titans. My name's Raven and well... I'd rather not talk about why I left The Teen Titans if you understand?" I told Hank and he nodded with his eyes closed.

"I understand Raven. Now according to your charts you're healthy and doing well, you'll probable feel some back pain if you try to sit or get up, and your cuts and bruises are starting to heal." Hank told me and I smiled a little.

"So uh...when can I meet the rest of The X-Men?" I asked Hank.

"Um I'd say in a few hours. Just until your back feels a bit better." Responded Hank.

"Oh and just so you don't get scared or anything, Storm put you into some pajamas and bandaged the wound that you had covered up." Hank told me and I looked under the covers to find myself wearing a long dark blue sleeved shirt and matching pants with it.

Then I pulled up my left sleeve to reveal a bandage wrapping around my cut. I then turned to face Hank and I smiled at him.

"Oh and before I leave, might I ask you something Raven." Questioned Hank.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Who or what did this to you?" He asked and I just said two simple words to him.

"The Brotherhood." I responded before heading back to sleep.

**Okay that's a wrap!**

**I hope you all enjoy or have enjoyed this chapter very much.**

**Please stay tune because there's more to come.**


	4. Raven's Gone

**Teen X Girl**

**Raven's Gone**

**Chapter 4**

Note: Okay so you know how I've been doing my story from Raven's Point-Of-Vew? Well now I'm going to do different Point-Of-Views from the other Teen Titan characters! Mainly because in/for this chapter, The Titans soon find out that Raven had run away from home. Also, Beast Boy starts feeling a bit guilty with what he said too Raven and he's the first to find out that Raven's gone. I may also do the story like any story without the Point-Of-Views for some of the parts, but I'll still do the character Point-Of-Views. Well I shouldn't take up anymore of your time so Enjoy this chapter of my story please. Thank you!

**(Titans Tower the next morning)**

After a hard night of pouring rain, the sun was coming out from behind the gray clouds. The suns bright rays of light were cutting through the clouds and lighting up the gray skies. Inside of The Titans Tower, our heroes are waking up and now in the kitchen fixing themselves up some breakfast. Everyone was there, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. All except one dark and mysterious girl who never showed up too breakfast. In fact, nobody had seen Raven since yesterday.

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven this morning?" Asked Robin who looked at his teammates who all shock their heads.

"Oh...I feel as though something is wrong, but I don't know what." Said Starfire covering her face with her hands.

"She could still be in her room Starfire so there's nothing to worry about." Cyborg told her and then Starfire put her hands down from her face and then started to smile a little bit.

"Maybe, but shouldn't she have been down here by now?" Asked Robin who looked at the door that lead from the hallways too here.

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

My teammates seemed kind of concerned about Raven and I was starting to feel a little bit funny inside. I was probably still a little bit hungry since I didn't eat much of my tofu eggs like I usually did. Maybe that was just it so I decided not to worry much about it and I also headed for the refrigerator to grab something else to eat. As I was walking up to the fridge, Robin stopped me and asked me a question.

"Beast Boy, you wouldn't happen to know where Raven is would you?" He asked me.

"No dude I don't know where she is! Geez what is this a trivial question or something?!" I cried out putting my hands on my head and closing my eyes while screaming a bit.

"Beast Boy it was just a simple question." Robin told me while placing his hands on my shoulders and trying to calm me down.

**(Robin's POV)**

When I noticed Beast Boy shouting and screaming, I thought that something was wrong. Beast Boy would only act this way when he was either scared or hiding something from the rest of us.

**(Cyborg's POV)**

I think Beast Boy was acting a little bit strange this morning. Usually he didn't act like this. It was like he was a criminal who was being asked a lot of questions by various police officers.

**(Starfire's POV)**

My friend Beast Boy was acting most unusual this morning. Perhaps he knew something about our other friend Raven that he wasn't telling us. Hmm...

**(Normal POV)**

So The Titans noticed how Beast Boy reacted to Robin's question and wanted to get some answers. So then Cyborg and Starfire came up too Beast Boy and started asking him questions to. However, Beast Boy wasn't in the mood for questions and started to leave. Yet he didn't get that far when Starfire grabbed his hand and then brought him back over to Robin and Cyborg.

"Alright Beast Boy, what are you hiding from us?" Robin asked Beast Boy who got a little bit scared.

"Uh...nothing, nothing at all dude. 'Hee Hee Hee' why do you ask?" Beast Boy told them.

"You are acting rather strange this morning and we are a bit worried about you Beast Boy." Starfire told him with her hands together.

"Look I'm fine you guys. I'm perfectly fine." Said Beast Boy who closed his eyes and then gave a big smile at his friends.

"Come on Beast Boy, what's going on?" Cyborg asked him and Beast Boy began to shake.

"Please Beast Boy, we're your friends. Tell us what is wrong?" Said Starfire sounding worried.

"Just tell us Beast Boy. What do you know about Raven and why she's not out of her room yet?" Robin told him and that was when Beast Boy just screamed and started singing like a canary.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll tell you guys already! I said somethings to Raven last night and that's it okay!" Beast Boy told them and that was all that he was going to tell them.

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

I wasn't going to tell them the whole story about what I said too Raven last night. At least maybe not just yet anyway. When Robin was ready to ask another question, I put my hand to his face and then moved out. I then moved everyone out of my way and headed up the stairs and for the door. As soon as I was out of their sight, I headed down the hallway and too Raven's room.

"Aw man, I hope she's still in her bedroom."I said to myself with one hand on my head and then I shock my head sideways.

So I walked down the hallway until I came across Raven's bedroom door.

"Okay Beast Boy, now just take it slow and be nice and easy." I said to myself before taking a deep breathe and then knocking on Raven's door.

"Uh Raven, it's me Beast Boy." I said.

There was no responce and so I tried knocking on the door again.

"Hey Raven, are you in there?" I asked.

Still, there was no responce. Only silence and nothing more.

"_Wow, I guess she's still really mad at me." _I thought to myself as I began to think.

_"Perhaps if I change into a fly, I can get into her room and then try and talk to her." _I thought to myself and that's just what I did.

I transformed myself into a fly, flew up into a tiny opening that I could find, and then flew a bit until I touched the ground to Raven's room. I then changed back into my normal self, and then stood up and looked around the room.

"Boy, not much has changed since the last time Cyborg and I were in here."I said to myself and began to slowly walk around the room.

"_Wonder where Raven's hiding at?" _I thought to myself as I looked around her bedroom.

I searched and searched all over her bedroom, but I couldn't find her. Suddenly, I saw something on Raven's pillow. I walked over to her bedside, picked up the note, and began to read it.

_Dear Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy,_

_it has been a real honor working and helping you guys to protect and save the world. We've all been through alot of battles over the last year, but now my time has come. I've enjoyed being a Teen Titan so much, but I can't deal with this stuff anymore. Its not you guys as it is me. Well...okay one of you guys is just...well... I don't know how to say it. I'm just not getting treated with the right amount of respect like the rest of you guys. I just feel like I'm no longer apart of the team. Like I'm just a worthless hero who can't do anything anymore. You guys have been the best of friends that I could ask for, but now that's all changed. One of you doesn't understand me and thinks I'm a creep. Well maybe I am a creep who doesn't do that many sports or fun activities; but that's just who I am and I like it. I'm so sorry, but I just can't be with you guys anymore. Don't try to find me, because I've destroied my communicator and shut downall of your communicators. Just, don't bother trying to find or come after me okay? This is goodbye forever my friends, and I'm never coming back. Goodbye forever._

_Signed,_

_Raven_

_P.S. If you want to know why I wrote this note, ask Beast Boy you guys._

After I read the note, I just stared at it with a blank look on my face. I then dropped the note and I didn't know what to say or do. I felt a terrible feeling deep down inside of me. It was the feeling of guilt and karma in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know whether to freak out, scream, or just punch something at that moment.

"Aw man, once the others find out about this, I'll be dead meat." I said to myself with one hand on my head and I started to freak out.

That was when I heard a knock at the front door.

_"Maybe it's Raven. Maybe she's come back!_" I thought to myself as I ran straight for the door only to find the others outside.

**(Robin's POV)**

I knew something was up and I wanted answers. Now! Beast Boy was hiding something from the rest of us and I wanted to know what he was hiding.

"Okay Beast Boy, I know you're hiding something from the rest of us and I want answers." I told him as Beast Boy just stared at me with fear in his eyes.

"Uh...uh...oh uh...what are you...talking about Robin?" Beast Boy asked me while trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"You know something about Raven huh? You're keeping something from us, and you're not being totally honest with us about what happened last night. What did you say to her last night Beast Boy?" I questioned him and Beast Boy was really freaking out now.

"Please Beast Boy, what are you not telling us about Raven?" Starfire asked him being all concerened and all.

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

I couldn't take it anymore so I showed them the note. Robin took it from me and read it. Then he showed it to Cyborg and Starfire and they both looked shocked. When Robin was done, he put the note down and looked at me with an angry look on his face.

"Beast Boy, what exactually did you say too Raven yesterday?" Robin asked me sounding angry at me.

So I looked down at the ground, took a deep breathe in, and then told the guys everything that I said too Raven.

I told them every single thing that I'd said too Raven from one word to the next. How I told Raven that she was a creep; the walking undead; someone who doesn't like having fun; and how I hated her. When I was done telling the guys everything, they all stared at me with angry faces. For a second there, I thought they were going to explode or something. No one spoke for a few seconds, but then it happened.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW????????!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg cried out right in front of my face in anger and rage.

"How could you do or say that too Raven Beast Boy?!" Starfire cried out in anger as tears formed in her eyes.

"Beast Boy, do you have any idea what you've done?" Robin asked me in a calm tone of voice.

"Uh...well...I think I do now." I said to him while trying to smile a bit.

"Beast Boy, do you realize that Raven shut down all of are communicators, destroyed hers, and has run away from the rest of us?" Robin asked me still sounding calm but now a little bit angrier then before.

"Well, maybe there's a way to find her huh?" I started while trying to get the guys to calm down a bit.

"Beast Boy, unless you have an idea to help us find Raven, then you are so dead meat." Cyborg told me while shaking his fist in my face.

"_Aw man, I'm so dead meat." _I thought to myself while sweating and shaking like crazy.

**Okay so this is over and done.**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Also, stay tune for chapter 5!**


	5. Raven Meets the XMen

**Teen X Girl**

**Raven Meets the X-Men**

**Chapter 5**

**(At The Xavier Institute/Raven's POV)**

After falling back to sleep for who knows how long, but after a good night sleep, I woke up. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and then moved my head around the room. At first I forgot where I was, but then I remembered. I looked up at the ceiling with many things going through my head all at once. The arguement with Beast Boy, almost getting killed by The Brotherhood, and then waking up here at The Institute. Maybe I should consider myself being lucky, but then again, a lucky girl would have her friends by her side making sure she was okay. I felt kind of stupid and guilty with myself. Mainly because I let myself get into this mess and then almost get killed. I felt like I no longer had a meaning in life and that I should just die. Then again, I think I was getting a little bit ahead of myself. So I tried to shake it off, but it was no use. Everything from last night was still stuck in my head like glue. I turned my head to the right, closed my eyes, and then began to think.

_"I need to understand that maybe this is for the best, but maybe I went a little to far. I mean, I ran away just because of a few rude comments Beast Boy said to me? Why did I have do it? Why'd I run away from home and away from my friends? Maybe what Beast Boy told me was or is all true. Maybe I really am just an undead creep with no life. Oh god, what have I done?" _I thought to myself and then I started to cry.

I turned my body so that way I'd lay on my belly and then put my face into the belly. I cried my heart out and I didn't even hear the front door of my room open. I was crying so hard and loud that not only did I not hear the door open, but I didn't even hear footsteps walk my way. I soon stopped crying once I felt a chill run down my spin and something or someone touch my back. I brought my face up and out of the pilliow, turned to my right, and saw someone right next to me. I looked at the guy carefully and noticed that it was the same guy that I saw last night before I passed out. It was the guy who was all blue and had glowing yellow eyes. He reminded me a bit about Beast Boy, but I didn't want to think about that or Beast Boy at the moment. I stared at the guy with a blank and sorrow look on my face, and then he said something to me.

"Hello there, are you alright Raven? You seem upset about something, would you like to talk about it?" He asked me and then I thought, he's probably one of The X-Men guys and Hank must have told him and everyone else my name.

"Um...well...oh uh..." Was all I could say to him.

He then walked over too me and kneeled down before me to look into my eyes. Then, he placed his hand onto my face and we looked deep into each others eyes.

"What is troubling you my dear?" He asked me.

"Um...I'm sorry but, how are you?" I asked him.

"Oh forgive me but my name's Kurt Wagner. My mutant name's Nightcrawler, but you can call me either one Raven." He explained to me and I sort of smiled at him.

"Okay then, but well...I've got a lot on my mind and I just feel terrible." I told him looking really down in the dumps.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"Well...I got into this arguement with an old friend of mine and he said some things to me, called me some terrible names, I got so mad and upset, and well...things took a turn for the ugly." I explained to him and Kurt looked concerned.

"I think I understand what you're going through Raven. When I was a bit younger then you are, I to went through a rough time and got called some terrible things." Kurt started telling me.

"But look at you, you've got a great home a friends who like you for who you are. I don't think my friends understand who I am and what I'm going through." I explained to him with a down-right-look on my face.

"Well now, maybe your frineds need to take the time to understand who you really are." He told me and that brought my spirits up a bit.

"That may be true, I guess. However, I wish I could get my old friend Beast Boy to see that I can be different." I explained to Kurt.

"Just give him some time, and maybe he'll understand." Kurt told me while brushing through my hair.

"Now, if you're in the mood you can come downstairs and meet the other X-Men." Kurt told me and I nodded my head.

Soon, Kurt got up and then left the room. I laid on the bed for some time while looking up at the ceiling. I just laid there thinking about what Kurt had told me.

"_Just give him some time, and maybe he'll understand." _He says.

Then I thought to myself about Beast Boy.

"_I've always found Beast Boy annoying; not that funny; kind of dumb; a bit crazy; tofu nuts; and video game pyhco. But even all of those things don't compare to how much I feel for him. This is something that I've never felt before, and I just feel something inside of me when I'm around him. I feel so alive like a child does when they go out and have fun; and yet whenever I'm away from Beast Boy, apart of me just, dies. Beast Boy just some how manages to make me feel happy inside and I like it. Oh Beast Boy, if only you could understand that I have feelings for you." I_ thought to myself as I closed and smiled a bit.

I hardley ever did smile, but the thought about Beast Boy made me want to jump for joy. So I then slowly got up into a sitting position and scratched my head a bit. My back was still in a bit of pain, but it wasn't as bad as when I crashed into the wall. I then got out of bed and walked over too the dresser. When I got there, I opened a drawer and in it revealed a bunch of clothes.

_"Wow. Apparently these guys know how to prepare for company." _I thought to myself as I then started looking through the clothes.

There were a lot of shirts, shorts, pants, and skirts in the drawers of different shape, color, and texture. I kept looking through the clothing until I found something that was good for me. Then it occured to me, if I want to be different, I need to try something new. Like usually I don't wear skirts or dresses; but if I wanted to show that I was beautiful, then I'd wear a skirt or dress to prove it. So I went through and found a skirt that looked good enough for me. Then I went through and found a shirt that was good enough too. Once I had everything that I needed, I walked into the bathroom, and got changed into the clothes that I picked out.

After just a couple of minutes, I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the mirror. When I got there, I looked long and hard at myself. I was wearing a black shirt that was sleeveless but covered my upper body, and a skirt that went down too my knees and was a dark purple color and was made of a soft cotton fabric. I looked long and hard at myself and then I had another idea.

_"I think I should add a few extras to my outfit before heading downstairs." _I thought to myself and then started going through a few drawers in the dresser that the mirror was attached to.

I managed to find a small wooden box that when I opened it, it had jewerly inside of it. So I scattered through some of it until I found something that caught my attention. It was this beautiful bracelette that was black with dark crimson red flowers on it. I tried it on and it was a perfect fit. (Let's just say that the bracelette looks like it's made of beads with the dark crimson red flowers on it huh?) I also found something that I could put into my hair. I put it in and my hair looked a bit, better if you may. (It was a ponytail with a dark blueish-purple flower attached to it just so you know.)

"_I think now is the time to go downstairs and see what everyone else thinks." _I thought to myself and with that I walked too the door; opened it up; stepped outside; and closed the door behind me.

I walked down a hallway until I came across a large staircase that lead downstairs. I slowly walked down the stairs while holding onto the railing. I was almost to the bottom when I saw two teenagers running down the downstairs hallway chasing after each other. One was a tall and musculer boy; light skin; wearing a red and white shirt; jeans; sneakers; blonde spikey hair; and blue eyes. His hair style kind of reminded me of Robin's a bit. The girl was a bit shorter then he was; light skin; tall and skinny but a fit body; wearing jeans; a short shirt that showed off her bellybutton; a jacket with short sleeves; her hair was long, down, and brown; her eyes were brown also; she wore sneakers; and a hairclip in her hair. She looked happy and her happiness reminded me of Starfire. The two of them stopped running once the blonde boy caught the girl and they both noticed me.

"Uh...Hi?" I said with a small smile and wave.

"Oh hey there, you must be Raven. Hank told us about you this morning and glad to see that you're out of bed now." The girl told me.

"I'm Kitty and this is Bobby." Said Kitty introducing herself and then pointing to Bobby who smiled and waved at me.

"Um nice to meet you both. So you guys with The X-men also?" I asked.

"That's right, my mutant name's Shadowcat because I can go through anything and anyone like a ghost." Kitty told me.

"I'm called Iceman because I can turn my body into ice and freeze things and people." Bobby told me and demonstrated by turning a vase that was on a table by him into ice.

"Wow." Was all I could say to that.

"Come on and follow us Raven." Started Kitty.

"The others are in the kitchen so they'll be glad to see that you're up." Kitty told me and so when I got too the bottom of the stairs, I followed Kitty and Bobby too the kitchen.

As we walked too the kitchen, I looked around the place to see that it was amazing. I mean, it looked even better then Titan's Tower for all I knew. I bet my friends would like would like it here if they could only see what this was and where it was. Soon we arrived at the kitchen and Kitty opened the doors. She was the first to go in, next came Bobby, and finally me. The kitchen looked a bit better then the one me and my teammates had.

"_Why am I still thinking about my old frineds? I've got to get them out of my head." _I thought to myself as I walked all the way up into a chair.

_"Okay...that was embarrasing." _I thought to myself as I fixed myself and the chair.

Once I was done with that, I turned around to see the eyes of other people. I saw three older women who were still young-looking; Hank; three older but young looking guys; and Kurt. They all looked at me, and i gave a nervous smile and a quick wave at everyone.

"Hello there. You must be Raven, I'm Ororo, but my mutant name's Storm." Strom told me as she walked over too me.

"I'm Emma Frost also known as The White Witch." Said Emma walking over to the counter to get herself some coffee.

"Hey there, I'm Forge the mechanic and fixer-upper guy around here." He said to me and I noticed that he had a robotic leg.

"_I think I've just found someone who remines me of Cyborg. Then again, Hank is smart like Cyorg so he's sort of like Cyborg as well. Heck, both him and Forge are like Cyborg." _I thought to myself.

"So your Raven huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Rogue." She said to me and came up to shake my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you raven, I'm Scott Summer's also known as Cyclopes." He told me with a smile on his face from the chair he was sitting in while drinking his coffee.

I shoke her hand and we smiled at each other. I then noticed this other guy with a funcky hairstyle; musculer body; tall; handsome; wearing jeans; short sleeved shirt; brown shoes; and he stared at me with a look on his face that sort of reminded me of my own look.

_"Wow. Apparently this guy's kind of like me in a different sex gender. Of course Kurt is kind of like me what with his dark body color, demon tail, and those glowing yellow eyes. Man these guys are so...HOT. Gosh they're reminding me of Beast Boy so much. Why me_?!" I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes and then blushed a little bit.

"Hey there kid, glad to see you on your feet." Said the guy to me.

"Uh hi there everyone, and you must be Logan right?" I asked him and a smile formed on his face.

"Yeah that's me alright." He said to me.

"So you guys are The X-Men huh?" I asked them with my hands crossed together.

"You got that right girlfriend." Said Bobby who put his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay then." I said while removing Bobby's arm off of my shoulder.

"So quick questions for you guys if you don't mind me asking." I asked them.

"Not at all Raven, go right ahead." Said Hank and so I did.

"What kind of powers do you guys have; is it easy being a mutant; and why are most people afraid of mutants?" I asked them.

At first there was absolute silence in the room, but then Logan walked up to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and then told me his answers.

"Look kid, let's just say that some people think that us mutants are monsters and cause nothing but torture and pain. They think that just because mutants is a reason for them to be afraid of us. They just don't understand us and think that we're all a threat to the community. Sometimes, beig a mutant has its ups and downs, but we've got to make the best of it." Logan explained to me before bringing out his sharp metal claws from his hands.

"See my claws can cut through anything." Logan started with me.

"Scott over there can shot lasers from his eyes;Frost there can read minds and turn her body into a diamond form; Storm can control the weather; Rogue can gain any power or thoughts from a person just by touching them; Forgue fixes and builds things for the team; Hank's the brains here and has super strength; I'm sure Kitty and Bobby already told you about their powers; and Kurt can teleport himself." Logan explained to me and i thought that it was pretty cool.

"Okay then, but I don't think I understand why people are afraid of mutants who happen to save them from danger." I told Logan.

"Sometimes it takes people some time before they can really understand mutants." Kurt told me as he walked over to me and then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It just doesn't seem right, but I guess some people need to understand these things." I said to them while shrugging my shoulders.

**Okay so sorry if this chapter took so long.**

**At least this is a good chapter.**

**Hope you all like it.**


	6. Remembering You

**Teen X Girl**

**Remembering You**

**Chapter 6**

**(Titans Tower/Main Room)**

The Titans Team were all together in the main room (you know where the TV is, kitchen, where they talk and look for things or people.) Cyborg was on the computer trying to pin-point where raven could possibly be at this moment. Starfire was worried sick over her dear friend, Robin was helping Cyborg, and Beast Boy, well...let's just say that he wasn't doing so well at that moment. He couldn't help but feel really guilty and horrible for what he'd done. This was definatley the bad karma that was coming back to haunt him. He knew that what he'd done was wrong, but was it to late to fix it?

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

I felt like a total jerk, what with all of those nasty things I said to Raven and now her running away. Maybe this was a sign. A sign that was saying that I was a total jerk and that I was never going to see Raven again. I didn't think she would do something like this. I just didn't get it. Why did I lose it? Why did I act like a total jerk? Plus, why did I say those things to her? Was I really just angry? Did I really just lose it? Or, was it because I just wanted Raven to be with us? With me? Did I really have those kind of feelings for Raven? Was i getting those type of feelings with how i was going from friend mood to...crush mood?

_"Okay...maybe I need to think about what I'm saying here_." I thought to myself.

I had to get out of here and get some fresh air. I had to sneak away and get away from the others. Using my awsome skills, I transformed myself into a spider and crawled up and over the couch. Then when I was onto the floor, I transformed into a fly and flew off and through the door.

**(On the Titan's Tower Rooftop/Beast Boy's POV)**

I had to clear my head of all of this Raven stuff. I missed her so much and it was all my fault.

"Aw man, what am I going to do?" I asked myself while shaking my head sideways with my hands on my head.

I then looked up into the sky and stared at this one certian cloud. I stared long and hard at it and started to see a resemblence to Raven. I started to see her beautiful face, her short but smooth hair, and her big but beautiful eyes.

"Raven." I said to the cloud as the version of Raven's face soon disappeared.

I had to do something about all of this, but what could I do? well, I knew there was only one thing I really could do. I had to go out there and find her.

"Raven, I promise you that I will not rest, I will not eat, I will not sleep, and I will not stop until I find you and bring you back home." I told myself with a serious look on my face.

Suddenly as I was turning around to go too my room, I saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire right in front of me.

"Yo BB, what are you doing up here?" Cyborg asked me.

"Yes Beast Boy, why are you up on the roof all by yourself?" Starfire asked me.

"Well...you guys I've been thinking and I'm going to find her. I'm going to find Raven." I told them with confidence in myself.

"Beast Boy I don't think you should do that." Started Robin to me.

"What?1 What are you talking about dude? We're looking for Raven after all so come on already." I told Robin with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Look Beast Boy I'm not saying that we shouldn't stop looking for Raven, but you can't just head out on your own. We don't even know where she is and we need a plan before going right ahead and running off." Robin explained to me and that really got to me.

"Dude...don't you understand what's happened here?!" I started as I cried out in confussion and anger at Robin.

"Beast Boy calm down all I'm saying is that..." Started Robin before I interrupted him.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I can't calm down! How can I calm down when Raven's out there somewhere because of me?!" I cried out in so much anger and frustration at Robin.

"Beast Boy you shouldn't get so angry." Said Starfire reaching her hands out to touch me, but I moved them away from me.

"Look Robin and Starfire are right Beast Boy. We need a plan and you need to calm down." Cyborg told me, but I didn't really listen to him.

"Look you guys this whole thing is my fault, but I'm going to make things right." I told them before moving everyone aside and heading for my bedroom.

**(Beast Boy's POV/His Bedroom)**

I was going through my things and then packing them up into my suitcase. Then again, maybe I didn't really need a suitcase. So I was just going to go without my suitcase or anything else. I then turned and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I stared at myself and then I saw an image of Raven.

"Raven? Raven is that you?" I asked the image and she just stared at me.

"_Beast Boy, why did you say those horrible things to me?" _Questioned the image of Raven.

"What? No, no I-I was just angry that's all." I told the image or raven while shaking my hands out in front of her.

"_Then why did you have to go and act like a bigger jerk then that time you turned into a beast?" _The image of Raven asked me with an angry look on her face and her hands crossed together.

"Well...uh...I uh..." Was what I started to say to her.

"But please, please understand Raven." I started as her head went down and her eyes closed.

"Please, please don't you understand me?" I asked her and then my eyes went wide opened.

"_This is the same thing that Raven asked me when we got into our arguement." _I thought to myself.

Then, I brought my hand out to the image of Raven and I touched her hand. Her image then looked up to me and we stared at each other for a while. Then, I said something to her.

"Raven, please, you have to know that I didn't actually mean anything I said to you. I care about you and...I'm sorry." Were the last word I said to the image of Raven before she disappeared and I saw my own relfection again.

I fell onto the ground with my hand still on the mirror and my head down.

"Raven, I am...so sorry." I said to myself as tears fell down from my eyes.

"I'll find you, and I'll tell you how I really feel for you." I told myself as I clunched my fist and banded both of my hands onto the ground in anger and sorrow.

**Okay so now the emotions are let out from Beast Boy.**

**Sad isn't it?**

**Well, we'll soon see what he does and if he'll find Raven.**

**If he does then what do you think he'll say to her?**

**Find out in my next chapter everyone so stay tuned.**


	7. Emotions Released

**Teen X Girl**

**Emotions Released**

**Chapter 7**

**(Xavier Institute/Raven's POV)**

I was back in my bedroom or what was my bedroom for the time being. I was laying on the bed thinking about a few things. Oh like say, how The X-Men reminded me of my friends and how I couldn't stop thinking about beast Boy.

"Ugg! Why is it that I can't stop thinking about him?!" I cried out as I punched the pillow with both of my hands before screaming into the pillow.

Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy, and Beast Boy was all I could picture in my mind. All of those battles we did together, all off the times that we helped each other out, and how we rescued each other from danger. It was like he was the only thing that I could think about and nothing else. How is it that Beast Boy was the only thing that I could think of and when I looked at people or things, I saw his face?

"Ugg! Get out of my head!" I cried out before screaming into the pillow again.

Yet some where inside of me, I was glad that I was thinking about him. Just the thought about him made me feel so...so...well so kind of happy.

"_Wait a minute, I'm feeling happy and angry right now? Why am I feeling emotions right now?" _I thought to myself as I screamed once again into the pillow.

Then it happened, I looked over at my bag and noticed that my mirror was glowing. (You know the one right? The one that Beast Boy and Cyborg saw and then they got teleported into it and into Raven's mind?) I got off of the bed, walked over to my bag, took out my mirror, and then looked right at it.

"_What's going on? Why is my mirror glowing?" _I thought to myself and the next thing I knew I was teleported into the mirror.

I soon opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in my normal head place, but somewhere that I haven't been for a long time. I was home. I looked around and saw my home. Then I heard something, I heard a voice in the air calling out my name.

_"Raven, Raven, Raven where are you?!" _Cried out the voice in the air.

I looked around but saw nobody. However, I could still hear the voice and so I ran to whereever the voice was.

_"Raven, Raven, raven come to me Raven!" _Cried out the voice and I stopped running and remembered that I could fly. Duh?

So I flew up into the air and continued to follow the voice.

"_Raven, Raven please come to me!" _Cried out the voice and yet, there was something about that certian voice that sounded familiar to me.

I continued on flying until I came across a balcony where I landed on it and saw someone. Out from the shadows appeared someone I thought I'd never see again. It was my mother.

"Mother? Is that really you?" I asked while taking a step forward in shock.

"Yes, i_t really is me Raven, but I'm only real to you in your mind." _She told me and I then stepped forward while holding my hands together.

"Why am I here mother? Why am I seeing home and you right now?" I asked her.

"_Raven, I was the one who brought you here." _My mother started telling me.

"You brought me here? But...but why?" I asked her.

"_Raven, I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately and you are now releasing your emotions. I know that you don't show any emotion, but now that you're realesing your emotions, I can only say that I'm proud of you." _My mother explained to me and my eyes went wide opened.

"You mean, you brought me here to tell me about how proud you are of me releasing my emotions?" I asked her and she shock her head up and down.

"How is that a good thing?" I asked her while shrugging my shoulders.

"_Raven, for years you've kept your emotions locked up, even while fighting for good; but now, you're slowly releasing your emotions and realizing that you can't hold them in. You're starting to realize that you were ment to be happy and be free of your hold of this. You have to understand Raven, I wanted you to be happy and live a regular life. Now you can, but only if you allow yourself to release the rest of your emotions and use them to help your friends." _My mother explained to me.

"I-I-I don't know if I can." I said to her but only because I was kind of scared inside.

"_Oh great now more of my emotions are being released." _I thought to myself while I then smacked myself on the head.

"_Raven you can't hide your emotions anymore. You have to just release your emotions and don't be afraid to do so." _My mother told me.

"I don't understand, how is releasing my emotions going to help me and my friends?" I asked her.

"_When the time comes you'll understand." _Was the last thing she told me before I suddenly reappeared in my bedroom at The Xavier Institute.

"I don't think I understand." I said to myself as I got down onto my knees with my hands on my head.

"How or more like when will I know when to release my emotions? How are they going to help me save my frineds?" I asked myself.

**Okay so maybe this was a bit short, but it was still good right?**

**I mean now raven's got to understand that she has to release her emotions in order to save her friends and help herself out.**

**Do you think she'll go through with it or what?**

**Stay tune and find out for yourself.**


	8. Shadow's of Evil

**Teen X Girl**

**Shadow's of Evil**

**Chapter 8**

**(Xavier Institute/Night Time/Raven's POV)**

I was in the kitchen having an apple before heading off too bed. I just sat in a chair in the kitchen taking a bite out of an apple. I was thinking about what my mother had told me earlier and I couldn't get that out of my head. I slowly chewed on my apple, while thinking, about how my mother mentioned about how I shouldn't be afraid to release my emotions. Yet I still wasn't to sure about how releasing my emotions were going to be helpful to both me and my friends in the future. As I thought about that, I was then stopped by the sound of the kitchen door opening. I turned around and saw Kurt and Logan by the doorway.

"Hey kid you got a minute?" Logan asked me as he and Kurt came over to me.

"Yeah sure thing you guys." I said with food still in my mouth.

So the guys came over and then they took separate seats next to me.

"You've been kind of quiet today and we just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Logan told me and I just shook my head up and down in reply.

"Okay now really what's the matter?" Asked Logan who I think was getting onto me.

I swallowed my apple piece and then turned to him and asked this.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come on kid, you've been quiet all day since this morning. Something must have happened so just tell us." Logan told me and I knew that I was probably going to have to tell him and Kurt.

"Okay you're right. Something did happen and it involves my friends and I." I started.

So I told Logan and Kurt all about my mirror and how I was at home talking to my mother. How she told me that I shouldn't be afraid to release my emotions; and how my emotions will help my friends and I. When I finished talking Kurt had this to ask me.

"Raven, why is it that you keep all of your emotions inside and don't show them?" He asked me sounding concerned.

I looked down at the table and closed my eyes. I didn't know if I should/could tell them about my past. How I'm the daughter of a demon who was bent on taking over the world and how I almost lost my life and friends. Not to mention the entire planet and universe.

"Raven? Raven is something wrong?" Asked Kurt who placed his hand on my shoulder.

Then I lifted up my head, opened my eyes, and looked at the two of them. That was when I started to tell my whole life story.

**(42 Minutes Later)**

By the time I was done, both Logan and Kurt stared at me in shock.

"_Gee, I guess this is a first to them." _I thought to myself.

"Um...you guys okay here or what?" I asked them.

It took them a few moments before they came back to reality.

"Oh uh...well...that was very...uh...Wow." Said Kurt to me looking kind of freaked out.

"Uh wow kid...that was one crazy story." Logan told me while shaking his head.

"I know it's a terrible and scary story, but it's all true. I saw my mother today and she told me that I shouldn't be afraid to release my emotions. She said that releasing my emotions will help myself and my friends. I know it probably sounds crazy, but that's what she told me and now I've got to release my emotions in order to save my friends and I. I don't know how I'm going to do, but I've got to try." I explained to the both of them.

No one spoke for a few moments; but then Kurt put his hand onto my face and turned it to face his own.

"Raven, if what your mother says is true, then you shouldn't be afraid to release your emotions. If it means helping your friends and yourself, then you've got to try." He explained to me and I didn't know what to say to him next.

Then Logan placed his hand onto my shoulder and I turned my face away from Kurt too look at Logan.

"Look kid, if you need time to think this over, then you should get some sleep." He told me and I nodded my head up and down.

So I was let go and free to go up too bed. As I left the kitchen and closed the door behind me, I could hear Kurt talking too Logan about me. I think Kurt was concerned about me and was making sure of that with Logan. I thought it was sweet of him to do that, and I just wished that Beast Boy would do something like that. I closed the door all the way and headed up too bed.

When I got into my room, I closed the door; went over too the dresser; pulled out a pair of pajamas; went into the bathroom to change; came out; turned out the lights; and then got into bed. The pajamas that I wore were actually a nightgown that was long; went down too my ankles; was a purple color; had silver swirls and blooming flowers on it; and it had no sleeves. I felt kind of...different when I wore this. I kept my hair up in a ponytail as I looked hard and long at myself.

"_I feel like...like...like I'm a princess." _I thought to myself as I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my body.

I soon got all snuggled up in bed and began to slowly fall asleep. Once I fell asleep, I had a dream. Only this wasn't much of a dream as it was a nightmare.

**(Raven's Dream)**

In my dream/nightmare, I awoke to find myself in my regular bedroom. Some how, I'd returned too Titan's Tower and into my room. I looked around to see that everything was where I left it. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I got up off the bed and walked too the door. When I got there I opened the door only to find nobody there. So I closed the door and headed back for my bed. Suddenly, I heard another knock at my door, but this time it was a bit louder then before. So I went back over too my door, opened it up, and there was nobody there. Again. So once again I closed my door and headed back for my bed. Then it happened again. There was another knock on my door that was even louder then before. So as irritated as I was, I went too the door, opened it up, and all I could see was...

A dark a huge shadow that was hovering over me.

"_Hello Raven. Missed me much?" _Said the shadow in a dark and evil voice.

I let out a loud shriek and then quickly closed and locked the door. I took a few steps back and I felt scared. Suddenly, the dark shadow was in my room! It stood up like a person and I could see its dark and light blue eyes that soon turned into a dark red color.

"W-W-Who are you?! W-W-What do you want?!" I cried out in fear with my eyes wide opened.

_"Oh Raven, my dear and sweet Raven, has it really been that long?" _The dark shadow asked me.

"Huh? W-W-What are you talking about?" I asked the shadow.

"_Do you really not know who I am?"_ The shadow asked me.

I didn't want to stick around to find out, so I quickly ran for the door as fast as I could. Once I was out of my room and away from the shadow, I ran down the hallway for my life just to get away from the dark shadow. I was really scared and I had to find my friends. I kept on running down the hallway, only to find myself in an ever lasting hallway of darkness that wouldn't end. I felt like I couldn't escape out of the darkness. Then I remembered my powers, and so I used my powers and escaped the darkness.

I soon entered the main room of Titan's Tower. I looked around the room, but I didn't see my friends anywhere. I started to panic and I got even more scared then before. I ran over too the sofa and then fell down face forward onto it. My legs stood up in the air while my body laid on the couch.

"_Oh boy, I'm in a real pickle now." _I thought to myself as I moved my body to get back onto my legs again.

Once on my feet, I ran over too the computer and began to type up some stuff onto it. I was typing and trying to find my friends as fast as I could. I typed and I typed, but when I was done typing and the computer was done loading information for me, I got nothing. There was no trace of my teammates anywhere.

"Oh no, my friends are nowhere to be found and there's an evil shadowy figure in the tower. What am I going to do now?" I asked myself as I took a few steps back.

Suddenly, I felt myself bump into something. I slowly turn my head around and looked at the dark and shadowy figure in terror. I quickly moved away from it and turned my body forward and looked right at it.

"_Raven why do you run from me? Is it because that you're afraid of me, or because no one is here to help you?" _The shadowy figure asked me.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I'm never alone at heart." I told him pointing my finger at him in anger.

The shadowy figure began to chuckle a little bit at me and I then gave him a confused look.

"What's so funny?" I asked him with my arms crossed together.

"_You really don't remember me now do you Raven?" _Asked the shadowy figure to me.

"Should I?" I asked him.

_"I think you should, because it was me who taught you new spells, me who listened to you, me who comfort you, and me who was there for you." _The shadowy figure explained to me.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"_Allow me to show you who I really am Raven." _The shadowy figure told me.

Suddenly, the shadowy figure began to take on a different figure and form. I stared at the shadow as he shaped and formed into something different. He began to shape into a man, and then he changed some more. Soon he stopped changing and then I started to see who he really was. when his form became clear, my eyes went right open.

"No way." Was all I could say.

The shadowy figure was really an old enemy from my past. Lengorio. (Sorry if I spelled his name wrong, but I hope you know who I'm talking about.)

"_Yes Raven it is I Lengorio." _He said to me.

"B-B-But how? H-H-How'd you get into my dream? Why are you here? You better start talking before I start kicking your butt." I told him.

_"Oh Raven, Raven, you can say that I've grown more powerful after the last time we met. My powers have changed and I've taken on the power of new forms of dark magic. I can now become and blend in with the shadows. My powers are much more powerful then ever before and nothing can stop me. I've been planning my revenge long and hard now and I'll soon make my move on your little Titan friends."_ Lengorio explained to me and I took a couple of steps backwards.

"Yeah well, you won't get far because my friends will stop you." I said to him while pointing at him.

I was scared and I didn't want to fight him just now. I had to get out and I had to escape. So I tried using my powers, only to then get tied up into the dark shadows by Lengorio himself. He turned his arms into shadows and then wrapped them around my body. I tried to escape, but it was no use. For some reason, it felt as though my powers were being drained to him. As I struggled to break lose of his grip on me, I was then being lifted up and into the air. I began to feel weak and my body felt like it was losing energy.

_"Do you really think that your friends can really stop me now Raven_?" Lengorio started to me.

_"I'm much to powerful and stranger now then I was before. Even if your friends were here right now, they'd lose to me in just a matter of seconds. I've waited to long to take on my revenge on you and your friends Raven, but now that I've got more power then before, I'll finish you and the Teen Titans off in no time at all_." He explained to me as I tried struggling to break free some more.

I wasn't going to let him do this to me, my friends, or anyone else. I had to try and stop him before he could carry out his plans any further.

"_It's useless to escape from me Raven. My shadow powers are slowly draining your powers from your body and giving them to me. Struggling will only make it worse so please, keep it up." _Lengorio told me and he sounded pleased with what he was doing to me right now.

"You still won't win. Uh...um...You'll never...ugg...succeed as long as the...ah...Teen Titans are around." I told him while trying to speak because I was starting to feel pain inside of me.

He laughed evilly at me as I gave him an angry look while struggling even more then before to break free of his hold of me. My body and powers were sloly being drained from my body, but then with amazing luck, I broke free and then went falling onto the ground. I crashed hard onto the ground as Lengorio brought his arms back to his side and back to normal. Once he finished taking care of that, he walked over to me as i tried to get onto my feet. Yet I felt to weak now, and when I tried to get up, my body began to shake like a blender and I fell back onto the ground.

"_You'll never be able to stop me Raven. Soon the entire world will be mine to control and there will be no one left to stop me." _He told me as i looked at him and let out a scream of terror and anger.

Then, everything went blank and dark.

**(End of Raven's Dream)**

I woke up in shock and terror as I shot straight up and sat on my bed. I began to breathe heavily with a hand on my heart as I looked around. I was back at the Institue and in my bedroom. I then turned my head to a clock that was on the nightstand. It was 3:47 am in the morning. i then turned my head back straight and looked down at the covers.

"It was only a dream. It was only just a horrible nightmare. It wasn't real. Was it?" I asked myself as I then wrapped my arms around my body and closed my eyes.

"It felt so real, but maybe it was a warning. A warning to me that's telling me that Lengorio's returned, and I've got to stop him before I lose the peple I love." I told myself.

**Okay it's finally finshed.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long everyone.**

**Please stay tune to find out what Raven's going to do and if Beast Boy does something as well.**

**Thank you! :)**


	9. Titan's Let's Go

**Teen X Girl**

**Titan's Let's Go**

**Chapter 9**

Note: Okay just so everyone knows, I'm doing this in a normal POV and not from anyone else. The story's still going to be told, but I'm just going to tell you guys what happens. Um...in case you don't remember or didn't read my sixth chapter of Teen X Girl, Beast Boy's feeling really guilty about what he'd done and wants to find Raven. Although the Titan's are making a plan to find her, Beast Boy wants to find her...**NOW**. Now to continue with the story and to find out what Beast Boy's going to do now.

**(Titan's Tower/ The Main Room)**

The Titan's team was in the main room of Titan's Tower working on a plan to find Raven and bring her back home. Cyborg was getting the computer set up while Robin told him what to type in. Starfire sat patiently on the couch with Beast Boy who was feeling really horrible right at that very moment. He kept thinking about how he was talking to an image of Raven, and how he wasn't going to rest until he found her.

"Okay Titans listen up." Started Robin who turned around to face Starfire and Beast Boy.

The two of them looked at Robin, and listened to what he had to say.

"Cyborg and I managed to pin-point a few locations too where Raven could possibly be right now." Robin told Starfire and Beast Boy who then came up too look closely at the computer.

Starfire then followed him and stood by Robin who had Cyborg show the locations too where Raven could probably be.

"According to these coordinates, Raven's somewhere in the upper north eastern part of the United States. She's somewhere in either New York;Boston; Salem; and Harvard." Cyborg told the team.

"Raven could be in any of those different areas?" Asked Starfire.

"That's correct, and unless we can find her in any of those parts, then it's still a mystery to where she really is." Cyborg told Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked closely and carefully at the destinations that were shown on the computer. Then he had a thought in his head.

_"Okay so Cyborg managed to pin-point these locations too where raven might be; but what if Raven's not in any of those locations? What if she's somewhere else on the planet? What if she's not even on this planet any more? Oh no. If Raven's left the planet, then I'll never see her again. Then I can't apologize to her or finally tell her how I really feel about her. I can't lose her again_." Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Okay team, we'll start off at Salem, Massachusetts and then head downward from there." Robin told the team.

"_What?! Go to Salem first and then go downward from there?! Aw man dude no, no, no! We'll never be able to find her if we all go too one place. We need to split up so that way we can cover more ground." _Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Say uh Robin my man." Started Beast Boy as he came over too Robin and then put his hand over his shoulder.

"Listen uh traveling together too Salem Massachusetts sounds like a good plan there. However...you know what would be even better?" Beast Boy told him.

"What's that Beast Boy?" Asked Robin.

"Well...I was thinking." Started Beast Boy.

"Oh boy." Said Cyborg as he rolled his eye.

"If we were to...oh how should I say this? **Split Up**! Then maybe we could cover more ground and find raven a whole lot easier." Beast Boy told Robin who gave him a "_where are you going with this, and what are you saying?" _Look on his face.

"Beast Boy what are you talking about?" Asked Robin.

That was when Beast Boy removed his arm around Robin and then took a few steps away from him.

"Look Robin." Started Beast Boy.

"I messed up big time with Raven, and now I want to fix it. Yet if we all go and start off at one place and search all over there and then go too the next place, then we'll never get any where with finding Raven. If we all just split up and go to one of those places showing on the computer, then we'll be able to cover more ground and find her better." Beast Boy explained to Robin trying to make a point to him.

At first Robin didn't say a thing to Beast Boy and Cyborg and Starfire both stared at him. Beast Boy was like now down onto his knees begging Robin to say yes to his plan. Then Robin began to pace around and put a hand on his chin and began to rub it. Beast Boy was beginning to freak out and sweat a little bit.

"_Aw man dude, please say yes, please say yes, like please say yes dude." _Beast Boy thought to himself.

Robin kept on pacing around the room until, he stopped and walked up too Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you know this could be a tricky risk that we'll be taking here." Robin told him.

"I know Robin, but I've made a huge mistake and lost someone I really care about. This is probably the one and only chance I'll get here to try and find her and make up for what I said to her. I think I know understand now about why Raven is who she is and what I've done now. She's afraid of showing her emotions to anyone and I just couldn't see beyond that because i just jumped to conclutions there. Raven really is a special girl and deep down I know she is. I've judged Raven because of her looks and how she acts, but now I understand everything. Now I've got to find her and bring her back to where she belongs. This may sound crazy, but...well...I-I-I...well I...I think I'm in love with her." Beast Boy explained to his friends.

"What?!?!?!?!?!" Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all shouted out together.

"You heard me dudes, I'm in love with Raven." Beast Boy said as he pointed to himself and then stood like a superhero who was posing for a picture or something like that.

"Whoa there BB, did you hear what you just said here?" Asked Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"Yeah dude, and now I'm going to prove it by going out there and finding my best fried before something terrible happens to her." Beast Boy explained to everyone as he started to run towards the door.

"Beast Boy wait!" Cried Starfire.

Beast Boy stopped just as he reached the door. He then turned around to face the others.

"If were going to split up and look for raven, then we're going to need our communicators fixed and a good plan." Robin told him with a smile on his face.

Beast Boy then smiled back and ran over too his teammates.

"Okay Titans, let's do this for Raven." Said Robin too Cyborg, Starfire, and beast Boy.

"Yes, let's do this for our best friend Raven." Said Starfire.

"Yeah dudes, let's find our friend and bring her home." Said Cyborg.

"For Raven team, for Raven." Said Robin.

"We're gonna come soon Raven. We'll come for you soon enough baby." Siad Beast Boy.

"Okay Titan's, let's go!" Shouted Robin.

**Well I've finally finished this chapter.**

**I hope you all review and enjoy it.**

**I'll get to the next chapter whenever I get the chance.**

**FYI (For Your Information) things are about to heat up soon enough.**

**Thank you and review please. :)**


	10. Invation

**Teen X Girl**

**Invasion**

**Chapter 10**

Sorry for taking so long and keeping you guys waiting for so long. No need to worry now, because I'm now on this new chapter were a whole lot of trouble is about to erupt. Enjoy please!

**(The Xavier Institute)**

It was late in the afternoon and it was Saturday. Raven was looking out the window at the beautiful scenery that she saw before her. She found everything to be so peaceful and quiet, as if nothing terrible would or could happen to her. Yet deep down that haunting dream (or more like a nightmare) was still stuck in her head and she couldn't get it out. She tried not to think about it, but it still haunted her like a bad memory. Her friends could be in terrible danger unless she did something about it. Though what could she do? Her friends didn't know where she was nor did they know about the upcoming danger that would or could take place at any moment. Raven just closed her eyes and hugged herself. Then she looked at her reflection in the glass mirror.

Today she was wearing a sweatshirt with a pocket towards the bottom; it was big and a darkish purple kind of color; she also had on caprees that werre a dark blue color and were jeans; wearing nothing but white socks on her feet; and a butterfly pin in her hair that was in a ponytail.

Raven just stared out the window wishing that she could make all of this go away somehow. Though even if she could protect her friends, how'd her emotions help out?

"As if my life weren't complicated enough already. Maybe my life would have been better off if I never left my home planet. Then again, if I didn't leave; then I'd never have met my friends and go on all sorts of crazy missions with them. I miss them alot. Why do I have to be such a jerk and sometimes a pain in the neck." Raven told herself as she gazed out through the window.

Then Kitty walked over to Raven and almost scared her because raven didn't hear her coming.

"Hey there Raven." Said Kitty.

"Ah! Oh Kitty its just you." Said Raven holding her hand to her heart as she tried to relax from getting scared.

"Sorry about that Raven." Said Kitty apologizing to Raven.

"Oh its okay Kitty, not a problem." Raven told her.

"So Raven, you okay?" Kitty asked her.

"Uh...yeah why wouldn't I be?" Raven asked her while trying to hide her lie.

"Come on Raven, even I don't have to be a mind reader like Emma to know when something's wrong." Kitty told her.

"Now tell me, what's bugging you?" Kitty asked her.

Raven didn't really know if she wanted to tell Kitty what was bugging her, but she did want to get it off of her chest.

"Fine Kitty, but unless something really bad happens, then don't tell anyone please." Raven told Kitty as she walked over to her.

"Alright Raven, I promise." Kitty told her with a smile on her face.

Well with that said, Raven and Kitty walked over to the couch, sat down on it, and then began to talk.

"Okay well...this'll probably sound crazy though. Just so you get a heads up." Raven told her.

"Try me." Kitty told her with her arms crossed together and with an eyebrow raised up.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Raven told her as she shrugged her shoulders and then began her story.

Once again, Raven took a deep breathe in, and then began to tell Kitty all about what was bugging her.

**(20 Minutes Later)**

"Now unless I can figure out what he's planning and how my emotions will help, then everything and everyone will be doomed." Raven finished off telling Kitty who just sat there in total shock.

"Okay then." Said Kitty rubbing her arm behind her head.

Raven just looked down at the ground and closed her eyes.

"You don't believe me do you Kitty?" Raven asked her with her head still down.

"Oh no, no Raven its not that. Well...okay maybe it is a little bit, but there's something else that you're not telling me is there?" Kitty told her and then Raven opened her eyes and made them look up at Kitty.

Raven knew what Kitty was talking about. She knew that Kitty could probably tell that she was in...well, she was in **love**. Yet how could she tell her, but then again they were both girls here. Not to mention Kitty did remind her of Starfire a bit. She might as well just give it a go right? It wasn't like she had nothing else to lose here right? Well, onward with this we go!

"Okay, I'll admit that there's also this...special someone who I really like." Raven started telling her.

"Oh...really now?" Kitty asked her sounding really excited and curious now.

"Uh...yes." Said Raven giving Kitty a wried look.

"Well then come on now, who is it?" Asked Kitty who really wanted to know.

"Well...he's a member on my team and the whole reason I ran away, but I don't really know if he likes me or not?" Raven told her.

"Well, how do you know if he does like you or not?" Asked Kitty.

Raven was about to answer that, but then she got stumped. Kitty had a good point there. Raven never really got the chance to see if Beast Boy felt the same way about her or not. She never really bothered to talk to him or even ask him.

"You got me there Kitty, you got me there." Raven told her.

"Well look Raven." Started Kitty who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe he does like you and maybe he doesn't; but you'll never really know that for sure unless you go up and ask him. Think about it Raven, maybe he's seen the way you act around him, or maybe he's got instincts that tell him other wise. Yet sometimes we all have to take a big risk with things. Otherwise we'll look back one day and wonder, "Why didn't I ever bother to talk to that guy?" Kitty explained to her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Kitty asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do." Raven told her.

"Okay now that that's taken care of, what about this Lengorio guy? What are we going to do about him?" Kitty told her.

"Oh boy Kitty, I can honestly say that I have no idea." Raven told her.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash. The walls bursted and pieces of wood came flying. Raven and Kitty then flew onto the ground and stayed down covering themselves from the huge blast. Smoke went all over the place and slowly disappeared. Furniture flew into different places, wood and some broken gllass from one of the windows was all over the floor, and these dark figures started to come in through the smoke.

"Uh 'cough', 'cough', 'cough' oh...'cough' 'cough'. Said Raven as she coughed up some smoke and dust with her eyes shut tight.

"Aw 'cough', 'cough', 'cough', 'cough'." Said Kitty doing the same thing as Raven.

Slowly the dust and smoke fadded and disappeared. This was a good time for Raven to get up. She carefully rose onto her feet and opened her eyes. She waved away some of the dust and smoke as she tried to see who or what had cause the explosion.

"Uh Kitty, 'cough', 'cough' go and get 'cough' the others!" Raven cried out to Kitty who looked up at Raven.

"Uh but, but 'cough', 'cough', but Raven!" Kitty started out with Raven.

"No arguements Kitty 'cough', 'cough' just 'cough' go!" Raven cried out to her and with that said, Kitty used her powers to go through the floor.

"Alright you 'cough' creeps or 'cough' whatever you are! Get out here and face me!" She cried out standing her ground as the dust and smoke soon fadded completely.

Right in front of the huge hole in the wall, there stood five evil mutant villans.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Come on!" Raven cried out shaking her head with her hands on her head and eyes closed.

There by the huge hole was The Brotherhood.

"Hello there baby, miss us much?" Quicksilver asked with his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face.

"I-I don't understand? Why are you here and how'd you find out where I was?" Raven asked sounding concerned and a bit scared.

"Oh well to put it simply, we've been here before to attack the X-men, and now we're here for you." Quicksilver pointed out.

"What?!" Cried out Raven.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Shouted Toad in excitment.

"Yeah we, it'll take a lot more then you guys to take me." Raven told them as her eyes glew white and she used her powers to lift up some of the furniture and throw it at The Brotherhood.

Sadly, The Brotherhood moved out of the way before her attacks could hit them. Just then, Quicksilver appeared behind Raven, tapped on her shoulder, and caused Raven to nearly scream when he did that. She then turned around and faced Quicksilver.

"Come on now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Quicksilver told her with an evil grin on his face.

"Fat chance that I'll go with you guys." Raven told him in an agrgy voice.

"Alright then, but don't say that you didn't get a choice." He told her as he shrugged his shoulders and then ran up to attack her.

Quickly Raven created a force field to protect herself as Quicksilver tried to attack her. Luckily Raven stopped him and Quicksilver fell backwards onto his back. The Dom started firing her guns at Raven, but once again Raven protected herself. When that didn't work, Blob and Avalanch stepped into the picture and attacked her. They both ran up to her ready to kick her butt and Raven had to think fast.

"You'll never take me alive!" She cried out as she then flew into the air.

"_Okay...I can not believe I just said that." _She thought to herself as she flew high up into the air as Blob and Avalanch tried to get her but failed to do so.

"_Aw man where's Kitty and the others when you need them?" _Raven thought to herself as she began to dodge blast beams from Dom's guns.

Raven began to fly and move around in the air like a fly trying to avoid the blasts that were coming for her. She kept on flying like crazy until one of the blasts hit her right in the stomach. The pain was to much for Raven to handle and she was beginning to feel faint. The room began to spin around and hen, she passed out and fell straight too the ground. Luckily, she was saved by Blob who caught her right before she crashed, but that was also a bad thing. Now The Brotherhood had Raven. Oh no!

"Aw dude we've got her!" Cried out Toad in joy.

"Yeah, now it's time to take her back to the boss." Quicksilver told him.

"Not so fast speedy." Said a familiar voice that came from in front of The Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood looked in front of them and there in front of them stood The X-Men.

"Put down the kid and nobody gets hurt." Said Wolverine who showed his claws and an angry look to The Brotherhood.

"Oh really now, and why would we do that?" Asked Quicksilver.

"Because if you don't, then I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces and show you how serious I'm being." Wolverine told him.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Quicksilver with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Asked Wolverine,

"Well now if you really want to know..." Quicksilver told him as he then ran up and then punched Wolverine to the ground before running back to his spot.

Wolverine rubbed his face and then stood back up on his feet.

"Your going to wish you didn't do that." He said as he then ran up to attack.

Soon the rest of The X-Men were now attacking The Brotherhood. It was a crazy battle for Raven who was still knocked out cold. Blob put her down a a broken chair before joining his teammates in battle.

"Nightcrawler get raven out of here!" Shouted Wolverine who was dodging attacks made by Dom.

"On it." Said Nightcrawler who disappeared and then came up to Raven.

Carefully he picked her up and then teleported somewhere else with her.

**(Hours Later)**

"Hey you guys she's waking up." Said Bobby who told the other X-Men who were gathered around a bed waiting that Raven was laying on.

"Oh...um...huh? W-W-What happened, where am I?" Asked Raven as she began to wake up.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Said Storm who put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven looked around the room to see all of The X-Men standing around her.

"Huh...uh what happened?" She asked again.

"The Brotherhood came and attacked you and then you were then out cold for hours." Said Kitty.

"Luckily we got rid of them before they could get to you." Said Rogue with her ars crossed together.

"How? Why? What?" Asked Raven.

"It took us a while, but we were finally able to make The Brotherhood give in and then they made a retreat. The downstairs is still a mess, but wwe should be able to get it cleaned up. Why they were after you Raven we don't know; but we think we might be able to trace down their location to give us a clue to where they are and who they're working for." Hank told her.

"Uh...I think I might have an idea you guys." Raven told them.

"Who Raven because if we know then we can put a stop to their plans before it's to late." Storm asked her.

At first Raven looked at the ground and turned away from the others. She couldn't bare to tell them the same thing she told Kitty. Yet if she kept it to herself, then no one could help her when Malcior attacked. (Yeah I now know that I got the name wrong in my 8th chapter, but I saw the episode that involved him and now i got the right name.) She only told Kitty and told her not to tell anyone unless something really bad happens/happened. Then Logan came up to her from the doorway.

"Look kid, either tell us now or it'll be to late and we'll never know." Logan told her.

Well Raven didn't really know what to do. Either tell The X-Men what's going on and help her, or risk having them get hurt or worse. Was she really willing to take a risk that like? Did she really want anyone involved in this problem of hers? She turned her attention to Kitty who nodded her head up and down. As a way of saying that she had to tell them. Otherwise she'd tell The X-Men herself.

"Alright...I'll tell you." She said looking at the ground.

**Okay so sorry for taking so long.**

**Okay so we'll find out more in the next chapter.**

**But until then, please review and stay tune for the next chapter of Teen X Girl.**

**Thank you very much. :)**


	11. Truth be Told

**Teen X Girl**

**Truth be Told**

**Chapter 11**

**(The Xavier Institute/ Raven's Room)**

"Okay...I'll tell you." She said with her head down and eyes closed.

"Although I can tell you that it's not going to be good." She told The X-Men.

Raven was ready to talk, but where would she start? There was so much to tell them and she didn't know how much time she had to tell. What would she say? That Melchior was back to seek his revenge on her and her friends? That he'd try and take over the world and the entire planet? That she was probably the only on who could save everyone and the world? How could she tell them? Could she even tell them? She felt scared inside and also ashamed. She felt that her actions had caused her to go to far and that she had put everyone in danger. It was as if it were the end of the world all over again.

"Raven..." Started Storm who touched Raven's shoulder causing her to look at Storm.

"No matter what it is, we'll be there for you." Storm told her.

"We've got your back Raven." Bobby told her.

"We're all in this together and we won't let you down." Said Kitty with enthusiasm.

"And we're going to help you in any ways we can." Said Forge.

"Yeah, nobody is going to stop or bring us down." Said Rogue with confidence.

"_Wow, just like my friends back at home, they've got my back and they care for me." _Raven thought to herself.

"Raven, just tell us what's going on and we'll be with you to face this challenge up ahead." Logan told her.

Raven was silent for a moment, but not for to long. Then she took a deep breathe and was ready to talk.

"It 's like this; back at Titans Tower I was one day reading this really great book until I was interrupted by the red alert and Beast Boy. There was an attack happening at the park where this giant machine was attacking everyone. I really wanted to get back and read my book some more, so I quickly destroied the machine and then got buckled and back in Cyborg's car. Back in my room I tried to finish reading my book, but I kept getting interrupted by all of my friends. When I closed the door on Cyborg and Beast Boy, I heard them talking about me and how I was like a freak and creepy. I felt upset and kind of alone. That's when I met Melchior. When I first met him, I thought he was a powerful warrior who seemed to care about me and understand me, but I was wrong. I helped him to escape from the book, but the curse was still on him. He had to teach me everything he knew so that I could free him. I learned so much from him and I felt so...happy." Raven explained to The X-Men.

"Very intreiging Raven. Please, do tell what happens next." Hank told me.

"Well when I finally came out of my room, my friends were surprised to see me and they were excited to meet Melchior. Then the red alret happened and we all had to go. That machine I thought that I destroyed was still alive, and it took a young girl as its prisoner. My friends tried to stop it, but none of their attacks could harm it. Then I came into the picture and I used a new spell that Melchior taught me on it. My powers were strong and covering up the entire machine, but I couldn't control it. I couldn't at all control my powers. That was when Beast Boy (or Cyborg) tackled me to the ground stopping me. Once the machine was destroyed and the young girl was saved, Beast Boy came up to me and asked what was wrong with me? I then disappeared and headed back to Melchior. I confronted him, and he told me about how the spells he taught me were dangerous and if I wanted to be left alone? I almost cried and he comfort me. Then, it was time. The time to finally release him from his prison." Explained Raven.

"Wow." Was all Bobby could say to that.

"A fascinating story there Raven." Hank told her.

"Please Raven, continue with your story." Said Storm.

"Yeah, this is getting really good." Complimented Rogue.

"Okay then." Started Raven as she took another deep breathe.

"I prepared the spell to release Melchior, and it work. A bright light shinned upon me and then I saw one of the pages of my book and Melchior's name along with the dragon's. Their names changed and Melchior was actually the dragon. I tried to stop him, but it was already to late. The spell was completed and Melchior was a fierce dragon. He flew out through my bedroom roof and soon my friends came in. I just couldn't believe it, he lied to me. He lied." Explained Raven who then started to cry.

Then Nightcrawler appeared at her side and wipped away the tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I guess I still kind of have feelings for him a bit." Raven told them.

"It's alright Raven, it's okay to still have feelings for someone you love...or loved." Nightcrawler told her.

"Okay, but more to the point. What does this have to do with what's happening here?" Logan asked her.

"Alright, well to put a long story short, I trapped melchior into his book and kept him safely locked away in one of my chests. Beast Boy then comfronted me and I ended up hugging him and playing Stink Ball with him and Cyborg. Don't ask what it is please." Raven explained to everyone.

"Okay but again kid what does this have to do with what's been going on?" Logan asked again only this time sounding annoyed and impatient.

"Alright then, last night while I was asleep, Melchior came to me in my dream and told me how he was stronger and more powerful then before. He told me how he'd try to bring the world into darkness and take it over. He's learned the ways of dark magic, and soon he'll make his move on my friends." Raven explained to The X-Men.

"Raven, why didn't you tell us this before?" Storm asked her.

"Because, because I was afraid to. I didn't want you guys to get involved in any of this, and I don't want my friends to either. I can't aford to lose them. They're my family and...I love them. Especially a certian someone on my team." Explained Raven.

Soon tears formed and then began to fall down from Raven's eyes. Then she began to lose control and burst into tears. She couldn't control herself and then she hugged Nightcrawler and cried on him. Nightcrawler although a bit shocked, wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her the best that he could. Soon Logan came over to them and then told Raven this.

"Look kid I understand that its not easy to get other people involved, but sometimes there are choices that we have to make, and sometimes, they aren't always the best ones." He told her and that made Raven turn around to look at him with tears still in her eyes.

"R-R-Really?" She tried to ask.

"Yeah, but you've got to know that your friends will always be there for you no matter what the cause." Logan told her.

At first Raven was silent as she wipped away the tears in her eyes. She stared at Logan with wide open eyes before she could say anything.

"Um...L-L-Logan?" Began Raven.

"Yeah kid?" He asked her.

"D-D-Do you think my friends will ever find me and h-h-help us?" She asked him wipping away more tears from her eyes.

At first Logan was silent, but then he told her this.

"Well kid, I guess it just depends." He told her.

"D-Depends on what?" She asked him in confussion.

"It just all depends on whether or not you want your friends to find you. It's your choice Raven and your choice alone." Logan told her.

**What's going to happen next?**

**Will Raven get her friends to help?**

**Or will she try and protect them and not tell them at all?**

**The choice is hers and we'll soon find out what happens next.**

**The next chapter involves her friends and how Beast Boy enters New York to find Raven.**

**What'll happen who knows?**

**Please stay tune and find out.**

**Thank you. :)**


	12. Beast Boy's on the Run

**Teen X Girl**

**Beast Boy's on the Run**

**Chapter 12**

Note: Okay then so...if you remember from chapter 9, The Teen Titans were going to split up and find Raven faster. Based on what Beast Boy told them on how he loves Raven and how he wanted to make things right again. Well they all left The Tower and went to the locations that Cyborg picked up on the computer.

**Starfire-Salem**

**Cyborg-Harvard**

**Robin-Boston**

**Beast Boy-New York**

They all took The Titans Sub and when the time was right, they all seperated. It was only a matter of time before Beast Boy soon arrived in New York. He could tell based on what his computer was telling him.

"Oh boy almost there! Hang on Raven I'm coming!" Beast Boy cried out as he put the pedal to the medal.

He stepped on the gas to hard that he almost crashed into a building. Quickley he made an immediate left turn to avoid the building. Luckily, he just missed it and then focused on driving the rest of the way until he could find a good spot to land at. He soon found this huge spot in this huge alley that was all dark and empty.

"Perfect, I can land there and then begin my search for finding Raven!" He cried out in joy as he got to the spot and slowly landed the Teen Titan's sub pod too the ground.

It wasn't easy what with the space he had being kind of tight and making the sparks and screetching noises heard from the sides of the sub pod. Beast Boy tried really hard to make a good landing and not destroy the sub pod, but it wasn't working out all that well for him. Cyborg was going to be totally mad at him if he wasn't careful enough. Then just as Beast Boy was about to land the sub pod onto the ground, he crashed up against a bunch of trash cans and that made a loud noise that could probably be heard through out the neighborhood.

"Aw man, not only is Cyborg going to get mad at me, but somebody could have heard that." Beast Boy said to himself.

"I'm going to have to be extra sneaky and careful." Beast Boy told himself.

Once The Titans sub pod was landed and parked onto the ground, Beast Boy got out from it and then triggered this controller that Cyborg gave him. It was an invisability button that once activated, it would make and turn The Titans sub pod invisible. It was one of Cyborg's newest inventions that he'd been working on for the past few months. Luckily he managed to get it done and finish it for this particular mission that was now occuring at this very second. Okay, so Beast Boy pushed the button and the sub pod insteadly turned invisible.

"Wow!" Said Beast Boy.

"Cyborg's new invisability controller really works." Beast Boy said to himself.

Once that was taken care of, Beast Boy took out his communicator and contacted Robin.

"Beast Boy to Robin you there?" Said Beast Boy to his communicator to Robin.

"Beast Boy I'm here what's wrong?" Robin asked him.

"I've just landed in New York, activated the invisability control on the sub pod, and I'm ready to begin my search for Raven. Oh and um...don't tell Cyborg that the sub pod's been scratched a bit." Beast Boy told him.

"Okay, but unless there's a problem or if you've found Raven, then contact me Beast Boy." Robin told him.

"Fine, but this city's so huge. I don't even know where to start looking." Beast Boy told Robin.

"It doesn't matter, just keep your eyes pealed for any sign of Raven and be careful. Robin out." Robin explained to him before he left.

"Well, I guess I'll start up high and then down low." Beast Boy told himself as he transformed into a bird and then flew up into the sky.

He searched high up in the sky in search for any sign of Raven. He searched left and right and all over the place. Just then, he noticed a dark shadowy figure walking down below. Beast Boy looked at the dark figure and then decided to take a risk and go down to see who that dark figure was. He flew down to the ground and then transformed back into his normal form. (Which would be his human/alien/animal like form. I think?) Anyway, he transformed back to normal and then he tried to find the mysterious dark shadow-like figure that he saw while in the air. Beast Boy began to look long and hard for the dark figure, but he couldn't find a thing.

Then he transformed into a blood hound and tried to track down the dark figures scent on the ground. He sniffed hard and tried his ery best to pick up the scent. When he could get anything, he transformed back to normal once again and then did something that he never thought he'd use all that much. Beast Boy was going to use his...**Brain! **Exciting isn't it everyone? Well he was going to do it. That's right, Beast Boy was going to use his brain in order to figure out what to do next. First Beast Boy sat down on the ground next to a couple of trash cans, then he put his hands on his head and began to think.

"Okay Beast Boy, time to put your brain into action." He told himself.

Beast Boy thought long and hard for an answer to whether or not he was halocinating seeing a dark shadow-like figure down here.

"I'm sure I saw someone, or...something down here. Now what could have happened?" Beast Boy said to himself.

"Maybe it was just a cat or...a dog." Beast Boy said to himself.

"Then again...I don't think cats or dogs are like 4-5 feet tall. Unless of course they were mutated or radio active creatures that'll try and take over the world." Beast Boy told himself.

"Or maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself." Beast Boy said to himself as he smaked himself on the head and then put his head down in shame and exhaustion.

As Beast Boy kept talking to himself, he had no idea that he was being watched by strange forces unknown.

"Maybe, maybe if I wasn't such a jerk and just learned to keep my big mouth shut, then maybe Raven would have never left home. Oh...why do I have to be such an idiot? Why didn't I see that I was pushing it? Why didn't I just, just, just tell her how I feel? Raven...Raven...I'm, I'm really sorry Raven. I wish I knew where you were so that I could apologize to you. I just things to go back to normal. Where are you Raven, where are you?" Beast Boy was telling and asking himself.

Suddenly, Beast Boy stopped talking to himself when he heard a loud noise. It sounded really close by and it made Beast Boy shot up from where he was sitting.

"Wow, dude what was that?!" Beast Boy cried out.

Something or someone was out there with him. He wasn't alone out here. He either had to check it out or get out while he still could. Since he was a hero, he was going to see who or what was out there with him.

"Alright whoever or whatever you are, prepare to face me Beast Boy!" He cried out.

Then he started running out in the open. As he ran, he noticed a dark shadow getting away from him.

"Hey get back here you!" He shouted out to the shadow.

Beast Boy kept on running until he transformed into a cheetah causing him to run faster. He followed the dark shadow and then transformed into an eagle and flew after the dark shadow.

"_This dark shadow's not going to get away from me that easily." _Beast Boy thought to himself as he kept on flying after the dark shadow.

Just then, as soon as he was close enough to the dark shadow, Beat Boy turned into a wolf and tackled whoever or whatever the dark shadow-like figure was. Then Beast Boy transformed back into his normal form and looked down at the dark figure.

"Uh hey, hey buddy get away from me." Said the dark figure.

Beast Boy then got off of the dark figure and the dark figure got up from the ground. Beast Boy noticed that the dark figure was actually a person. However, he was all green and he looked like a frog or should I say...**A Toad!** That's right everyone, Beast Boy had just stumbled and jumped upon Toad from The Brotherhood. 'Gasp!' Shocking isn't it? Anyway, at first Beast Boy wasn't sure what to think, or even if he was actually seeing a green toad in front of him.

"What's wrong with you man?" Asked Toad to Beast Boy.

"Uh...dude, who are you?" Beast Boy asked him.

"The name's Toad on the count of I'm a mutant who's a toad." Toad told him.

"Wait a minute dude you lost me there for a second. I don't think I understand what you're talking about." Beast Boy told him.

"Well if you don't understand me then ask them." Said Toad who then pointed at something or someone behind Beast Boy.

Beast Boy quickly turned around and saw none other than The Brotherhood themselves.

"Nice work Toad, looks like you've caught some sort of green mutant kid." Said Quicksilver who quickly ran up, around Beast Boy, and then back to his exact spot in a matter of seconds.

"Wow dude! That was really cool and...wait a minute, mutant? Mutant, mutant, mutant...oh!" Said Beast Boy.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Hold everything!" Started Beast Boy. who brought his arms out in front.

"First of all, I'm an alien boy, not a mutant, and if you don't believe me then okay. Second, don't think I don't know who you guys are, because I watch a whole lot of television! You guys are The Brotherhood. The guys who The X-Men tried to stop that one time. Third off, whatever you're up to I'm not going to get involved. Finally...what do you want?" Explained Beast Boy to The Brotherhood.

"Huh, looks like this kid's got guts, and brains after all." Quicksilver told the others.

"For your information, I have a brain, and I'm just here to look for my friend Raven." Beast Boy told them.

It was Raven's name that changed the expression on Quicksilver's face.

"Raven, did you just say Raven?" Asked Quicksilver to Beast Boy.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I did." Responded Beast Boy.

It was then that Quicksilver had gotten an idea. Beast Boy was looking for Raven, so maybe he'd be of some use to him and The Brotherhood.

"You said you were looking for a girl named Raven right?" Quicksilver asked Beast Boy.

"Uh...yes." Said Beast Boy to him.

"Well now, I think we can help you." He told Beast Boy.

"You can? How?" He asked Quicksilver.

"We know where Raven is and we can take you to her." He told him.

"You can? Dude, you can really take me to her?!" Asked Beast Boy in shock.

"Oh yeah, but there's a small catch to this." Quicksilver told him.

"There is, what is it?" Beast Boy asked him while scratching his head.

"We take you to Raven, and you have to give something up in return of our services." Quicksilver told him.

"Okay then but...wait a minute." Beast Boy started.

"I don't trust you guys. So...give me a minute to think about this." Beast Boy them as he thought to himself.

Beast Boy was thinking,Toad came up to Quicksilver and whispered something in his ear.

_"Um boss, why are we going to help this guy? As far as I'm concerned, he's just some crazy kid." _Toad told him.

"_Because Toad, he's going to be our secret weapon into getting Raven." _Quicksilver told him.

"_Oh...I get it now boss. Hee, hee, hee. Oh boy is this guy in for a big surprise." _Said Toad as he laughed and giggled to himself.

Then Quicksilver walked up to Beast Boy who was still thinking about where he might have seen The Brotherhood before.

"Hey kid." Said Quicksilver to Beast Boy who then looked up at him.

"Uh...yes?" Beast Boy asked him.

"You want to find your friend or what?" He asked him.

"Uh yeah, more then anything in the world." He told him.

"Well now, like I said before, we can take you to her." Quicksilver told him with an evil grin on his face.

"Um...I don't know about that." Beast Boy told him.

"Come on what's not to get? We know where your friend is and we can take you to her." He told her.

Even though Beast Boy wanted to find Raven, he couldn't work with criminals. That wasn't him and no matter what they did or said, he wouldn't do it.

"No." He said in anger.

"Excuse me?" Said Quicksilver.

"I said...No." Beast Boy said again.

"You guys are wanted criminals and I don't help criminals. Even if you do know where Raven is, I won't help you. I'll find her, no, I can find her myself." Beast Boy told them sounding brave and proud.

"I don't think you should do that kid." Quicksilver told him.

"Oh really? Give me one good reason why I should have your help?" Beast Boy asked him in anger.

"This is why." Said Quicksilver just as he ran really fast and punched Beast Boy onto the ground.

Beast Boy fell backwards a few feet and onto the ground. He groaned in pain as he got right back up onto his feet.

"Dude?! You want to play rough? Then let's dance!" He told them.

"Okay then, suit yourself." Said Quicksilver as he and the rest of The Brotherhood attacked Beast Boy.

Quickly Beast Boy transformed into a bird and flew away.

"Get him!!!" Cried Quicksilver.

Beast Boy flew as far away as he could from The Brotherhood, when suddenly, Dom started to shot at him.

"_Aw man, I've got to lose The Brotherhood before I'm a dead man. Yet Quicksilver said he knew where Raven was. Could he have been telling the truth is was it just a trick to get me to listen and do what they wanted?" _Thought Beast Boy as he kept on flying.

Beast Boy kept on flying as far and fast as he could to get away, but it wasn't working so well. Dom almost shot him down, and then Avalanch shot the ground up and Beast Boy went crashing against the pavement that shot up and hit him.

Then Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and then moved with the movement of the pavement before falling and rolling on the ground. Just as The Brotherhood was coming from the distance, Beast Boy began to run in his cheetah form. He ran as fast as he could, but Quicksilver was to fast for him and then punched Beast Boy knocking him out cold on the hard, cold ground.

"Look kid, we can help you or we can keep up with beating you up." Quicksilver told him.

"Oh...uh...um..." Was all Beast Boy could say right now.

He tried to get back up to fight, but he was in to much pain and feeling weak at that moment. Beast Boy knew that he had to try and keep fighting. If not for him then for Raven. Raven was who he was fighting for, and he couldn't let her down. With all the strenght he had left in him, Beast Boy transformed into a raven and flew as far away as he could go.

"Aw man, the green kid's getting away!" Shouted out Toad.

"Not for long he won't. Guys, shot him down!" Quicksilver told The Brotherhood.

As Beast Boy kept trying to get away, The Brotherhood was ready to unlease all they had on him.

_"Oh boy, I need to come up with a plan or else I'm going...going...going...gone." _Beast Boy thought to himself as he tried to fly faster.


	13. Part 2 of Beast Boy's on the Run

**Teen X Girl**

**Part 2 of Beast Boy's on the Run**

**Chapter 13**

**Okay so I accidentally got rid of the file that I was working on for chapter 12 of this story, but now I'm going to finish it. I hope you all enjoy what's going to happen and how Beast Boy is going to escape. Or is he? I guess we'll never know now will we? Except for me though. No please enjoy and give lots of reviews please, oh please. **

Okay so Beast Boy was flying in the air with whatever strength he had left in him, and The Brotherhood was on his tail. Literally. They were about to use everything they had on Beast Boy just to stop him from escaping because he wouldn't work with them. And that's because even though they know where Raven is, Beast Boy knows that they're not good people and he wants to find Raven on his own. Of course The Brotherhood didn't take it well and now they're hunting down beast Boy and their going to get him "Dead or Alive." Um...what to do, what to do now? Beast Boy had to get out of the opening and into the shadows before The Brotherhood had a chance to strike.

_"Aw man, where am I going to go now? I've got to get out of the opening before I get strike down." _Beast Boy thought to himself as he looked from the straight opening, to The Brotherhood, and then back to the straight opening.

Suddenly, the ground below him began to come up from all around, and gunshots were firring at him. Beast Boy knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer before he was finally taken down. He had to come up with some way to lose The Brotherhood and hide. Using his brain again, Beast Boy had to think while concentrating on where he was going. For him it was difficult to do two things at once without getting hurt.

_Oh...oh ah...uh...This is not good for my brain." _Beast Boy thought to himself.

Then Beast Boy decided to try to do a twirl around upside-down move to avoid any further attacks made by The Brotherhood. He flew to the far left, then to the far right, next, he began to swirl and spin to the side making him all dizzy as if he had just gotten off of a roller coaster. Avoiding each attack made by Domino and Avalanche. Oh, and then he flew upside-down and then spun in circles around and around and around while avoiding gun shots until he felt really noshes.

"_Okay...not one of my brightest ideas, but at least I'm still alive." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, it hit him, oh it hit him right in the behind. A shape bolt of pain hit him on his back with light and sparks flying to the sides. This caused a great deal of pain for Beast Boy. Beast Boy let out a loud cry before passing out and fell down to the ground. He went soaring down and down towards the ground. Unaware that The Brotherhood was now in their positions to capture him, Beast Boy just kept falling down towards the hard ground. Just then, he started to wake up a little bit.

_"Oh...um...um what?" _Thought Beast Boy when he then suddenly realized what was happening.

_"Oh my gosh!!! I've got to get back into gear or I'm a major goner!_" Beast Boy thought to himself as he tried to fly again.

He tried and he really did try his best, and luckily, he just barely managed to get back in gear and fly. He flew straight up into the air and away from The Brotherhood.

"_Oh boy, that was close, that was really, really close." _Beast Boy thought to himself as he flew off and back into the dark night sky.

**(Time Later)**

After a daring escape and flying for what seemed like hours, Beast Boy grew very tired and needed to stop and rest. He felt weak and exhausted. Like he was becoming a weak old man who couldn't go on. He had to rest before going on, but he had a mission that just had to get done. He just had to find Raven whether it was going to kill him or not. Yet he grew tired, and tired as he kept on flying.

"_Oh...I-I need...I need...I need...I need to rest." _He thought to himself.

"_But I can't, not now, Raven's out there somewhere, and I just got to find her." _He thought to himself.

"_Yet...growing...very...tired...must...rest." _He thought to himself as he started to fly down.

His eyes began to close and he began to go down. His body was shutting down and mind drifting off. No longer being able to keep awake, Beast Boy fell asleep and flew straight towards the ground. He turned back into his normal form and was falling too the earth like a nuclear bomb that would then explode and be desrtoied once it hit the ground; and unless beast Boy could wake himself up, then he would be destroied like a nuclear bomb once he touched the gound. The cold air hit his face as Beast Boy snored and slept away. Just as you think Beast Boy is about to die, a bug flies into his mouth causing Beast Boy to chock and gage a bit. That was one way to wake him up. As Beast Boy held onto his throat and gaged because of the bug that he swallowed; he then noticed that he was falling and heading straight towards the ground that was only 15 feet away.

Screaming and waving his arms out, Beast Boy was afficially freaked out. Quickly he transformed into an eagle and flew back up into the air before it was to late. Flying then straight up into the sky, Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief after almost dying. Then he flew back in the correct way that he was flying before carrying on with his mission.

**(Meanwhile/The Xavier Institute)**

Raven was by her bedroom out on the balcony looking out at the night sky. She was puzzled, confussed, and scared with what was going on and what could possibly happen. She gazed up at the moon and stars, and wished that her friends were all well and safe for now. A tear dripped down from her eye as she looked long and hard at the stars.

"Robin. Cyborg. Starfire. Beast Boy. Oh...why did I have to what I did? Why did I have to run away? Why couldn't I just tell Beast Boy how I felt about him?" Raven asked herself while gazing at the stars some more.

Just then, a shooting star flew right by Raven's eyes and it was the most beautiful star that she'd ever seen in her life, but it wasn't her first one. Then she remembered something back at Titans Tower.

**Flashback**

_A couple of weeks ago, the boys went out too get some pizza, while Starfire and Raven hung out at Titan's Tower awaiting their return. Being bored, Raven decided to go over too the window and look at the stars. Starfire curious of what Raven was doing, went over too where she was. The two of them then looked up at the stars and then Raven told Starfire this._

"_They say that if you see a shooting star that you get to make a wish Starfire." Said Raven to Starfire as the two of them looked out the window of Titans tower._

_"Oh how I hope and wish to see a shooting star my friend!" Cried out Starfire in joy as she clapped her hands together._

_"Easy there Starfire, seeing a shooting star can be pretty hard to see." Raven told her._

_"Oh but Raven you must never give up on finding that special thing that you want. You just have to keep your hopes up Raven." Starfire told her as she gazed at the sky._

_(3 hours later)_

_"Uh...Starfire can we please go to bed now?" Raven asked her sounding really tired._

_"Oh but Raven if we go to bed, then we'll miss the shooting star." Starfire told her._

_"Starfire, I dought that we'll see a shooting star tonight." Raven told her._

_"Oh but Raven you shouldn't be feeling so sad. Remember Raven, you can never give up on yourself." She said ._

_Suddenly, a shooting star flew right by Titans Tower._

_"Oh Raven look! A shooting star has just flown by us and I didn't give up on hope!" Cried out Starfire in joy as she then flew around in the air happily._

**Flashback Over**

"I guess you were right Starfire." Said Raven to herself.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on yourself." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe Cyborg was right about what he told me to. About how things can be special and it's what's on the inside that counts." She said and then thought about it.

**Flashback**

_Raven's walking around Titan's Tower in the hallways when she hears the sound of powertools going. Hearing that noice, Raven walks into a room where she sees Cyborg working on his car. Raven walks closer to Cyborg and his car and then Cyborg looks up and sees Raven._

_"Yo Raven what's up girl?" He asked._

_"Uh...hey there Cyborg. Um...what are you doing?" She asked him._

_"Oh just fixing up the T Car. My babies going to get some new upgrades that'll make her even better then she was before." Cyborg told Raven while rubbing his car._

_Raven then walked up to Cyborg's car and looked at it. It looked the same._

_"Uh Cyborg, your car looks the same." She told him._

_"Ah...it looks the same on the outside, but on the inside is a whole other personality." Cyborg told her._

_"After all, it's what's on the inside that counts Raven." Cyborg told her while adding some more features to his car._

_"I'll keep that in mind." Raven told him before walking out._

_"Hold up Raven!" Cyborg cried out and Raven stopped and then turned around and looked at Cyborg._

_"I don't think you realize and understand what I'm saying here." He started._

_"You've got to understand that although something or someone may look the same on the outside, it's what's on the inside that makes them really special. Everybody and everything's got a special something inside of them. Just remember Raven, that we all have something special in us and don't forget about it." Cyborg told her._

**Flashback Over**

"I hope you were right about that Cyborg. I hope you were right." Said Raven as she whipped away the tears in her eyes.

As she tried to relax and calm down, she then had another memory that came back in her head.

**Flashback**

_It was a rainy day and so The Titans were just hanging around in the Tower doing things. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, Starfire was cooking up some Tameranian food, Beast Boy was listening to music, and Raven was reading a book. Soon enough as time flew by, Starfire had her food in the over, Robin and Cyborg were done playing video games, Beast Boy had fallen asleep, and Raven had finished reading her book._

_"Okay team, I think we should go and do some trainning." Robin suggested._

_That was when Beast Boy woke up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and then looked at Robin._

_"Uh huh? What now?" Asked Beast Boy._

_"I said I think we should do some trainning Beast Boy." Robin repeated himself._

_"Aw man dude! Why?!?! It's a lazy, rainy, do nothing day today." Whinned Beast Boy to Robin._

_Then Robin goes over to him and tells him this._

_"Beast Boy life's not all about just hanging around." He tells him._

_"Says you." Mumbbled Beast Boy._

_"Yo Beast Boy! Chill man, besides, I wouldn't mind beating my record at weights." Said Cyborg flexing him robotic-muscles._

_Starfire then giggled, while Raven just crossed her arms together and asked this._

_"You know I never thought I say this, but what's the whole point in trainning anyway?" She asked and everyone looked at her in shock. _

_Then Robin goes up to her and tells her this._

_"Raven, trainning is what helps us get stronger, learn, and understand what we've got to do in order to get better." He tells her._

_"Robin's right Raven." Came in Cyborg._

_"Trainning is what helps us defeat our enemies better." He said._

_"And kick-the-butt!" Cheered Starfire._

**Flashback Over**

"They were right." Raven said to herself.

"Trainning does help make us stronger, but is it enough to defeat Malchior?" She asked herself.

Raven then gazed up at the stars one last time before deciding to get ready for bed. Little did she know, was that Beast Boy wasn't to far away from where she was at that very second. He was still flying while doing his best to stay wide and mega awake after that last close call. Before long, Beast Boy closed his eyes for just a few seconds before reopening them and crashing into a tree. Causing him to slide straight down the tree and then land butt hard on the ground. As Beast Boy wiggled and wobbled around when he stood up on his feet, he rubbed his face that was in bunch of pain right at that moment.

"Oh...ouch." He said before shaking it off and then getting back into focus.

He looked around and found himself in a dark woods. Trying to remember what was going on, Beast Boy needed a plan.

_"I got to find Raven, so maybe I better go the way I was going before I crashed?"_ Beast Boy thought to himself while transforming into an eagle again.

He then flew back up into the sky and back the way he was going. He went back to flying for only a few seconds when he noticed a huge building up ahead of him. (A.K.A. The Xavier Institute).

_"Sweet, maybe I can find someone there who could or can help me." _Beast Boy thought to himself as he quickly flew as fast as he could towards the building.

While Beast Boy was flying, Raven walked back out onto the balcony to take one last look at the stars before turning in. She had her hair down, and she wore a short dark red nightgown. AS she looked up and gazed up at the stars one last time, she remembered the shooting star that passed by not to long ago. She decided that if it wasn't to late, then maybe she could still make a wish. So Raven closed her eyes, and made her wish.

"_I wish...I wish...I wish that Beast Boy could be here right now." _She thought to herself as she opened her eyes and then noticed something that caught her eyes.

It was an eagle that was soaring through the night sky, but it looked to be having trouble flying a bit.

"_That's odd, that eagle seems to be having trouble flying, and yet that's not likely of an eagle to be doing? Something's not right about that bird." _Raven thought to herself and she decided to go and check it out.

She flew up into the air and straight towards the eagle.

"_There's something about that eagle that's familar. Although I can't put my finger on it." _Raven thought to herself as she flew up closer to the eagle.

When she got up to the eagle, Raven flew right in front of it, and then used her powers to create a barrier to trap the eagle in. Suddenly, the eagel transformed itself into what looked like a human being.

"What the?" Started raven raising an eyebrow and then getting a better look.

Once she got a better look at the eagle, Raven then screamed and went into major shock. Quickly, she flew back into her room carrying the human with her and then placing him onto her bed. Raven then turned on the lights, and ran right up to the body that laid life-less on the bed. Covering up her hands, Raven let out another scream.

"_No, no, oh my gosh no! It can't be him, it can't be him, it just can't be him!" _She thought to herself.

There on her bed, was none other then Beast Boy himself.

Soon tears started to build up in her eyes, and Raven fell onto ther knees right next to Beast Boy's side. She was scared, and freaked out because there on her bed laid the boy she loved so much, and he looked half dead. She slowly brought out her hand to touch his face, but only to then bring it back to her. Quickly she put her head to his chest where his heart was, and tried to listen for any breathing. Luckily, he was breathing, and when she checked for a pulse he had one.

"_Thank godness he's alive!"_ She thought to herself as tears went down her face.

"Oh Beast Boy, what happened to you?" She asked herself.

Raven had to get Beast Boy help, but she didn't want to leave his side. Without really thinking, she did something that was both stupid and crazy. She screamed!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out with all of her might.

Within a few moments, her cry was heard and The X-Men came rushing into her bedroom ready to attack. Or at least Wolverine was ready anyway.

"Raven what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Asked Storm.

"I'm fine you guys, but Beast Boy isn't." She told them.

"Um...Beast Boy?" Asked Bobby.

"Yeah, Beast Boy." She said and then moved out of the way to reveil a green boy laying on her bed.

"Wow." Said Kitty who was in shock.

"Double wow." Said Bobby who was also in shock.

"Oh my gosh what happened to him?" Asked Rogue.

"I don't know, I noticed an eagle flying funny up in the sky and so I went to check it out. I catch the eagle with my powers and then it transformed. I didn't know it was Beast Boy until I got a better look at him and then brought him in here. I think someone attacked him, and he's really tired." Raen told The X-Men.

"Interesting? So this is one of your teammates?" Asked Hank.

"Yeah, but I don't know how he got here?" Said Raven.

Then Logan came over too Beast Boy, after he put his claws away, and got a good look at him. He carefully sniffed Beast Boy before calling for Emma.

"Frost, your needed." He said and Emma walked over to where Logan was.

"See if you can get anything out of his head." He ordered.

"I'll try to Logan." She said and then placed her hand onto Beast Boy's head, her other hand onto her head, and then shut her eyes and concentrated.

Focusing, Emma went into Beast Boy's mind where she saw everything that occured in the past leading up to present time. Emma could feel Beast Bo's pain as she went through a memory with The Brotherhood in it. She saw how terrible he looked as he cried in his sleep for Raven, the pain he went through to find her, almost dying when he fell towards the ground in his sleep, and the bravery that he took in order to comfront how he really feels about Raven. Soon Emma was done and then removed her hand from beast Boy's head.

"Well, what did you see?" Logan asked her.

"Well after going through and seeing alot of his past memories leading up to now, he came here in search of Raven and was attacked by The Brotherhood. Apparently, he nearly escaped from them and a near death experience a few times. I'm surprised that he's still alive." Emma told Logan and the others.

"Is he going to be okay though?" Asked Raven who was worried.

"Yes, yes he'll be alright, but he's just very tired. Must have been awake half the night the poor boy." Said Emma who then left the room.

When Emma left, everyone else looked at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Well kid, looks like one of your teammates decided to show up." Said Logan.

"Wait a minute, if this guy's here, then where are the others?" Asked Forge.

"Either they're somewhere in the city, or they split up in search of me." Said Raven.

"Well we don't know except for Beast Boy. We'll have to ask him in the morning." Said Storm.

"Agreed, he's tired and asleep at the moment so we should let him sleep." Said Hank agreeing with Storm.

"Alright, until tomorrow we'll let the kid sleep. Then we'll get some answers from him." Said Logan.

"I just can't believe he went through all of this trouble just to find me." Said Raven who then brought her head down in shame.

Then Logan came up and place a hand on her shoulder. This caused Raven to look up at him.

"Looks like this guy really cares about you, but what he did was both risky and stupid. He could have gotten himself killed, but he just kept on going. As far as I'm concerned, I don't know whether to call him a hero or an idiot." Explained Logan who then looked over at Beast Boy.

"He may have gotten out of this mess, but there's still more to come." He said.

"Your right Logan, and we've got to stop it before it begins." Said Raven.

"I think we can worry about what's to come and what has happened tomorrow. Right now, we should all go too bed and get some rest." Suggested Storm to the others.

Everyone agreed and then left Raven's room for their own rooms. Before Logan left, he looked at Raven and Beast Boy one last time. Then he had this to say too Raven.

"Raven, you have better make a choice and you better make one now. There's a battle coming up and you need to decide. Will you let your friends get involved, or will you risk putting them in danger?" He asked her.

Well at first Raven was silent, and she looked down upon Beast Boy. Almost losing one friend was enough to drive her crazy. She couldn't risk their lives just for her, and yet no matter how hard the battle was, no matter who the villian was, no matter what the obstical wwas, and no matter what the challenge was, her friends were willing to do it all. Her friends where there for her when the going was tough, and now she had to be there for them.

"You're right Logan. They have to know what's going on." She told him and that was when she realized that Beast Boy had his communicator in his pocket.

When Raven noticed it, she took it out and looked at it.

"What's that thing?" Asked Logan.

"It's the Titan's communicator. We use this to contact other Titans and our teammates when something's going down." She told him.

"I guess Cyborg managed to fix these after I destroied them." She told him and then looked at him.

"Logan, I need to try and contact my friends. Could i please have a couple of minutes alone?" She asked him.

"Yeah kid, but if anything goes wrong just call me okay?" He told Raven.

"Yeah, sure thing, no problem." She said and with that Logan left her alone.

**Well there you have it everyone!**

**Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter though**

**But no need to worry because I've alot more to come**

**If you want to know more about what's going to happen and what's yet to come**

**Please stay tune for my next upcoming chapters please**

**Thank you and do please review**

**Pretty please?**


	14. Author's Note

**Teen X Girl**

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 14**

Let me see...uh...ah yes. Well, my story is I think almost completed, but still...what do you suppose should happen next? Should I put down a fight between Raven and beast Boy? Perhaps the other Titans get captured and held against their will? Maybe Beast Boy should some how gain Raven's powers and then defeat Malchior? Oh what to do, what to do? What do you all think? Death? Horror? Love? Fate? Destruction? Torment? Your choice. Although...nah. I'll let you the reader decide on what comes next, and the best decision will be posted in my next upcoming chapters. I'll take any requests from the readers if you'd be so kind as to post what you think that is. Take your time and think about it, but pease do request some good decision please. Do so and I'll continue on my story ASAP.

Thank you! :)

-Cartoongal11


	15. Contact, Launch, and Help

**Teen X Girl**

**Contact, Launch, and help**

**Chapter 15**

**(The Xavier Institute/Raven's Room/Raven's POV)**

Once Logan left the room, I looked at the communicator and then I took a deep breathe. I had to try and relax before doing anything else. What was I going to say too them and what could I say? After running away without even saying goodbye to my friends gave me butterflies in my stomach. I knew that Logan was right and that I had to let m friends in on what was going down. Taking another deep breathe, I turned on the communicator and called Robin. At first the screen was all static, but then I could hear Robin's voice.

"_Hel...Hello? Hello? Hello Beast Boy are you there?" He said just as the screen became clear and there I saw Robin._

_"Beast Boy what's going on? Where are you? Beast Boy answer me! Beast Bo...Raven?" He said before recognizing me._

_"Raven is that really you?" He asked me._

_"Yes Robin, it's really me." I responded with a small smile._

_"Raven are you alright? What's going on? Do you know where Beast Boy is?" He asked her._

_"I'm fine Robin and don't worry everything is alright." She told him. _

_"At least for now." She thought to herself nervously._

_"Raven where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked again worried about his other Titan._

_"Beast Boy's safe here with me. He got into some trouble with The Brotherhood and almost had a death experience. He's asleep right now so you can't talk to him right now." I told him._

_"Okay, but Raven where are you, who's The Brotherhood, and what's going on?" He asked me._

_"It-It's a long story Robin." She said._

_"Raven I need to know what's going on and where you are so I can contact Cyborg and Starfire and then come and get you and Beast Boy." Robin told her._

_"Robin...I-I..." I started before I stopped and looked at Beast Boy._

_He was hurt and he was hurt really bad. If my friends got involved, then what would Melchior or The Brotherhood do to them? No, I had to tell them. We're a team and as a team, we need too stick together and help out one another. We've got too have each others backs and together we'll fight to the death. I then turned back too Robin and I was ready to tell him the entire story._

_"Alright Robin, but listen carefully okay. I'm only going to tell you this once so please listen to me and ask questions later." I told him and he nodded in agreement._

_"Okay, so it's like this. After I left Titans Tower, I flew on and on through the rain looking for a place that I could stay and get away for the time being. I soon arrived in New York City and I decided to crash here. After a while, I encountered The Brotherhood and they asked me too join them and help to take down Senator Kelly. I refused and fought against them. Of course they attacked me, and I attacked them until I managed to make a quick escape and end up somewhere near by The Xavier Institute. I was taken in by The X-Men who are a group of mutant heroes with different mutant powers that they have and use to fight for justice and help others in danger. They took me in and I met the entire X-Men team. After a couple of days, something happened to me. My mirror that I brought with me was glowing. I went to investigate and then I was teleported to what looked like my home planet. I heard a voice calling my name and so I followed the voice and found my mother." _

_"It was my mother who was calling my name. I was pretty shock, but she had to talk to me. So I heard her out."_

_"She explained to me how releasing my emotions would save you guys from the danger that's approaching. Then I told Logan and Kurt about it, and by the way, they're X-Men but that's just their real names. Anyway, when I went to bed that night, I had a dream which was more of a nightmare. I was back at Titan's Tower, but, you guys weren't there; and there was a dark shadow chasing after me saying how he knew me. At first I had no idea who the shadow was, but then he changed and showed me his true form. Who he really was."_

_"Robin, Melchior's back! And he's coming back more stronger and powerful then before! He'll come and destroy you guys!" Raven told Robin as tears started to fall down from her eyes._

_"Raven how is Malchior back? How did this happen? How is that even possible?" Robin asked her._

_"I-I don't know how he came back, but I do know that he's back for revenge Robin. Revenge against me, against you guys, and the entire world." Raven told Robin._

_"Raven why not just ask us for our help?" Robin asked her._

_"I was afraid to have you guys get involved in it." She told Robin._

_"Raven, why didn't you want to have us get involved?" Robin asked her._

_"Because...because you guys are like a family to me and I didn't want to lose you guys." Raven told him with tears in her eyes. _

_"Oh man, now my feeling really are releasing from me." Raven thought to herself._

_"Look Raven I appreciate your concern for us, but we're Titans and we stick together to fight evil." Robin told her._

_"Robin...I'm so sorry." Said Raven who cried some more._

_"Raven it's not your fault. Look we can help you but you've got to give me the coordination's to where you are. That way I can contact Cyborg and Starfire and we can get to you and Beast Boy. Then we'll worry about taking down Malchior together. As a team." He told her._

_So Raven had to think. This was a huge decision that she had to make. The fate of innocent lives and the whole world, including her friends own lives rest in her hands. Although Robin told her that it wasn't her fault, Raven didn't know what to think. Her head was telling her that Robin was right, but her heart didn't know what to think. Would she do it? Would she be willing to have her friends and the X-Men go through with this? Was she really going to put their lives in danger? She had no choice. With Melchior coming back, she'd need all the help she could get, and that included her teammates help._

_"Alright fine I'll do it! Just promise me something Robin." Raven asked him._

_"What is it Raven?" He asked her._

_"No matter what will happen and no matter what goes on. If only I can stop this darkness from coming...then don't try and stop me." She told him._

_"But...Raven...why?" He asked her._

_"Because, Melchior is my enemy. My old teacher. My old friend. And...my old lover. He made me feel like I wasn't creepy. Like I wasn't a freak. This is my enemy. My demon. And if something should happen to me...if I don't make it...then...then...I-I just want to say...s-say that...I-I...I love you guys. You guys are like the family I never had before. You guys were always there for me and we always stood by each others sides and fought all of those battles together. Those were the best of times, but sometimes those things don't last forever. Sometimes, you got to...got to let them go." Raven explained to him._

_"Raven...why...why are you saying all of this? Why are you telling me all of this?" Robin asked her._

_"Because this is something that I have to do. Just like how you fought to find and defeat Slade Robin, I have to find and defeat Melchior before somebody gets hurt. Or possibly...worse." Raven told Robin while looking at Beast Boy after that last sentence._

_"Look...Robin...forget what I just said and get here as fast as you can please." Raven told him._

_Robin was silent at first, but then he agreed and Raven the gave the coordinates to where Beast Boy and her where. Then with that said and done, he hung up as did Raven._

"This is it then. Soon I'll have to face up against Melchior, and maybe even face up against my emotions that are building up inside of me." Raven said to herself and then put the communicator down on the nightstand and walked over to Beast Boy.

She bent down next to Beast Boy and brushed his hair. Even though she was still mad at him, Raven was still in love with Beast Boy. She couldn't stay mad at him even if he did say some cruel things to her, but it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was safe and that they were back together. She then brushed his face and oh how soft his face was. It was like feeling a stuffed animal.

"Oh Beast Boy, I'm so sorry." She said before kissing him on the cheek and then getting ready for bed.

**(Meanwhile for the other Titans) **

After Robin talked to Raven, he contacted Cyborg and Starfire and told them about what had happened. Then after a couple of hours, the three remaining Titans met up with each other at a spot in the city dumpster.

"Yo Robin! Starfire!" Cried out Cyborge as he came out of his ship.

"Great to see you guys again." Said Robin as he came out of his ship.

"Oh my friends it is good to see you both and learn that our other friends are safe!" Cried out Starfire with joy as she flew out of her ship.

The three Titans came all together and then they began to talk and plan.

"Okay team, Raven gave me the coordinates to the location that her and Beast Boy are at." Robin told Cyborg and Starfire.

"Right, and I've got just the thing to help us get there in no time flats." Said Cyborg who pressed a button and his ship piece transformed into a hot sports vehicle.

Robin and Starfire looked at the sports car in amazement.

"Awesome job Cyborg." Said Robin who walked over to the car.

"Oh yes Cyborg, this will surely lead us to our friends Beast Boy and Raven." Said Starfire who flew over to the car.

"Yeah well I had alittle free time on my hands so...I just put this baby together." Cyborg told them blushing a bit.

"Alright team now that we've got a vehicle, let's get moving." Robin told them.

And so the Titans Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg set off on the streets of new York City following and tracing the corrodiates that Raven had given to Robin. Cyborg managed to translate the corrdinates into the vehicle and they just followed the computer navigation system the rest of the way through. So they drove, and they drove, and they drove, and they drove down many roads and streets of New York City. Time went by as they continued on their way all through the night. As they continued to drive, Starfire was getting really bored.

"Oh...this search for our lost friends is taking a rather long time. Robin, Cyborg how much longer must we drive around?" Said Starfire who was looking out of the window.

"I know it's taking long Starfire, but it won't be to long now." Said Robin to Starfire.

"Yep, just another ten minutes and we'll be at our destination in no time." Said Cyborg.

"Oh goodie, we'll soon be reunited with our friends and nothing will stop us!" Starfire cried out in joy.

Sadly, she spoke to soon. As they continued to drive down the road in the darkness of the night, evil lurked in the shadows awaiting for innocent victims to attack. here's how it all went down; The Brotherhood was hiding in the shadows ready to attack The Titans on Quicksilver's cue. He had it all planned out. Avalanche would make the ground shake causing the Titan's car to crash; then Blob would lift the car up and throw it into a wall; then Toad would create a distraction while Dom blasted at The Titans from up above on the roof when they came out of the car; while she did that, Blob and Quicksilver would knock them out cold and thus capturing the Titans.

Genius yes? No? Maybe? Just wait and you'll see.

So anyway, Cyborg was driving when the ground started to shack. The car was out of control that Cyborg couldn't control it.

"Robin! Cyborg! What's going on?" Starfire cried out in terror.

"I don't know Star, but something or someone might be trying to stop us!" Cried out Robin.

"Cyborg don't you have anything to help us out?" Cried Robin.

"Way ahead of you bro!" Cried Cyborg who pushed a button.

One push of the button began to transform the car into a cool flying jet.

"Alright Cyborg!" Said Robin.

"Hooray we are saved from the moving rocks below us!" Cried out Starfire with joy.

That was when a huge mount of pavement shot up in the air right in front of them.

"I think you may have spoken to soon Star!" Cried Cyborg.

Quickly he tried to turn the flying car around, but the pavement moved towards them and crashed into the car. The car was smashed and destroyed on its left side sending the Titans back rolling and smashing onto the ground. Luckily the Titans were wearing their seat belts, but also scared by the fact that they were smashing and rolling like crazy until they finally came to a stop up against a wall.

Upside down in a car, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire opened their eyes and looked around.

"Cyborg, Starfire, are you guys okay?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah...a little sore but I'm okay." Said Cyborg rubbing his neck.

"Uh...I to am sore, but okay Robin." Said Starfire holding onto her head.

"Come on team, we better get out and find out what's going on and who attacked us." Suggested Robin as he un did his seat belt and crawled out of the car.

Cyborg and Starfire followed him and were soon out of the car and in the open area.

"Cyborg can you pick up anything?" Asked Robin.

"Hang on a second Robin I think I may have something." Said Cyborg checking his computer on his arm.

"My scanners indicate that there is something or someone out there, but it's also picking up others out there. I don't think we're alone, and I also think that this might be a set up."

"A set up? Do you mean that someone planned for us coming here so that they may destroy us, and keep us from our friends?" Asked Starfire.

"Not destroy cutie, but rather capture all of you." Said a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"The Titans turned their attention to a figure that was walking towards them.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Asked Robin.

"The name's Quicksilver kid, and you're about to be taken down by The Brotherhood." He told Robin as he revealed himself.

"_The Brotherhood? Where have I heard that...Raven!" _Thought Robin.

"It was you." He said.

"Excuse me?" Said Quicksilver.

"It was you and your friends who attacked two of my teammates Raven and Beast Boy wasn't it?" Robin told him.

"You are responsible for hurting our friends?" Asked Starfire in shock.

"Aw now first you attack our friends, then my baby, and now you want us?" Cried out Cyborg.

"_How did they find out? If they knows who we are and that we attacked their friends, then they might know about everything else. Better not take any chance. Time to take these guys down." _Quicksilver thought to himself.

"Alright so maybe me and my friends are responsible for attacking Raven; and maybe we're also responsible for attacking that green kid, but it won't matter for long because once we take down you three, you're doomed." Quicksilver told them.

"Go ahead and try." Said Robin.

"Gladly." Said Quicksilver giving a small smirk.

"Take them down!"

"Titans Go!"

So Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went into battle against the Brotherhood.

Robin was battling against Quicksilver who dodged Robin's attacks with his super speed; Starfire took on Blob and Avalanch flying high up into the air shoting and blasting starbolts down on them; Cyborg was shoting at Domino who was shoting at him, and Toad sort of stayed out of the way and hid behind a trashcan.

The battle went on for what was like a long time.

Explotions were made.

Screams were let out.

Blasts were shot.

It just kept on going like this for a while.

"Give it up kid! You and your friends are going to lose!"

"That may be, but that doesn't mean we can't try!"

Robin ran up to Quicksilver ready to punch him, but once again Quicksilver dodged him and Robin fell flat onto the ground. Quicksilver came up behind him with a strange device in his hands. Just as Robin was about to get up, Quicksilver pushed a button and an electrical surge of energy shocked Robin. Robin let out a cry in pain before the surge went away and Robin passed out on the ground. The same thing happened to Cyborg and Starfire. Domino and Avalanch both shot out energy surges at the two of them before they even had time to react. Falling down onto the ground knocked out cold, The Brotherhood surrounded the remaining three Titans in victory. Taking out a cellphone, Quicksilver made a call.

"Hey boss we've got them." Said Quicksilver on the phone.

"**Good work, now bring them back to the hideout at once."** Said a dark voice on the other line.

"You've got it."

And with that The Brotherhood took the Titans back to the secret hideout.

**(The Next Morning at The Institute)**

After a long, brutal, and reckless night morning had finally arrived. The sun's rays came into Raven's bedroom throught the balcony glass window. The first one who was to awake from the sunrays was Beast Boy. He was asleep in Raven's bed while Raven slept on a pullout bed on the left side of him. Beast Boy had no idea where he was that moment or what had happened after his encounter with The Brotherhood and a long flight that took out most of his energy from trying to stay awake for so long. At first he didn't awake because he was still beat, but soon the sunrays brought warmth to his face and that was when Beast Boy began to wake up.

Slowly opening his eyes and letting out a groan, Beast Boy's vision soon became clear and he saw where he was. He was confussed of course since he didn't know where he was or how he got here. Using his strengh to lift himself up off the bed, Beast Boy rubbed his head and got a better look at the room he was in.

"_Aw man...my head...ah...my body...and oh...everything is killing me." _Beast Boy thought to himself.

He soon noticed that he was in a bedroom that looked to good to be a prision cell. Stretching and trying not to hurt himself anymore, Beast Boy got up from the bed, and walked around.

"Dude, wherever I'm at it sure is swell." He said to himself.

Suddenly, Beast Boy heard a groaning noise from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a figure laying on a bed under covers. Beast Boy was a little surprised considering he didn't know that anyone else was in here besides him. Feeling a little nervous, Beast Boy slowly walked over to the sleeping figure. He tried to calm himself down and prepare for just in case the figure attacked him. Beast Boy hoped that he wouldn't have to fight again after what occured last night. Now at the edge of the bed, Beast Boy grabbed a hold of the covers, and quickly pulled them off.

Letting out a quick scream and wincing with his eyes closed, Beast Boy expected the worse to come. When nothing happened, Beast Boy opened one of his eyes. Then he opened the other eye. Then he just stood where he was and wondered what had just happened. Looking at he covers, he then drew his attention to the figure laying on the bed. Beast Boy examined the figure thinking that he knew this person from somewhere. He noticed that the figure was a girl who looked very beautiful as she slept, sleeping on her side with her face buried in the pillow, wearing a nightgown that went down to her feet.

"She looks...familiar. Now where have I...wait a minute. Could it be? Is it her?" Beast Boy asked himself as he bent down by her side to get a better look at the girl.

When Beast Boy looked at her face, he quickly obseved it before his eyes went wide open.

"Dude...it's you. Raven."

**I'm sorry for taking so long with this, but now it's done and I can focus on the next chapter**

**Please leave me lots of reviews & stay tune for the next chapter**

**P.S. A special thanks to Firegirl156 who gave me a brilliant idea for this story**

**Thanks Firegirl156! I own u one!**


	16. Message

**Teen X Girl**

**Message**

**Chapter**

**Okay! So here it is after a long wait! Trying to cut back on my computer time, but still going to be going to Fanfiction. We're coming closer to the end, but it ain't over until the fat lady sings! So just so you all know Beast Boy had woken up and just found out that Raven was fast asleep in the bed next to him. At first he was afraid because of what happened with The Brotherhood and the whole staying awake while flying business. ****So anyway, here's a quick heads up on what's next. Once again, special thanks to Firegirl156 for the great seggestion. **

**In this next chapter Beast Boy and Raven have a bit of an argument, but soon hug and cry in each others arms. Well actually, the crying and hugging will come later. Beast Boy gets introduced to the X-Men right before his communicator goes off, and before Raven can explain what's happened so far. On the other line is The Brotherhood and Malchior as well. Then when Beast Boy gets that surprise, Malchior informs everyone that he's captured the rest of the Titans and that Raven must battle him in a one-on-one battle. Crazy isn't it? Oh, and there's going to be a huge fight scene between Raven and Malchior in a few chapters to come. maybe the next one or a few after that. Not sure at the moment, but it'll come to mind eventually.**

**So that's a bit of what's to come and now without futher ado...On Word!**

"Dude...it's you. Raven."

Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. There right in front of him before his very eyes sleeping peacefully in bed was Raven. His Raven. The Raven that was his team member. The Raven who helped the Titans in many countless battles against their enemies. The Raven who saved the world from her evil father Trigon. The same exact Raven who ran away from Titan's Tower, and it was all because of him. If not for him then Raven would have never run away. Beast Boy placed a hand gently on Raven's face and rubbed it up and down her face. Her face was so soft and yet so cold. Could it have been from an open window? Beast Boy looked around but no windows were open. It must have been something else, but he didn't get the chance to figure out what. Because at that moment, Raven began waking up.

"Uh oh, better move out of the way." Beast Boy said to himself as he quickly moved onto the bed next to Raven.

Raven slowly began to move her body on the bed. She made a small groan and began to open her eyes. Beast Boy was a little nervous because he didn't know what to expect from Raven. It felt like forever since he'd seen her, but also, their argument felt like it lasted a century. Beast Boy tried to calm down as he readied himself for the worse to come.

"Just stay calm Beast Boy. Maybe she won't remeber the arguement and just be happy to see you? Oh boy, I hope she doesn't remember the arguement." Beast Boy told himself.

Soon Raven's eyes flew wide open and she sat up and yawned while stretching her arms up into the air. She had a long and sleepless night. Crying herself to sleep after what had happened. Rescuing Beast Boy only to find him nearly dead really got to her. It made her feel guilty for Beast Boy getting hurt because she felt and knew that this was all her fault. If she didn't run away, then Beast Boy wouldn't have gotten hurt. Raven then turns her attention to the original bed where Beast Boy was passed out the last time she saw him. When she saw Beast Boy sitting on the bed awake, he gave a small wave, a little giggle, and a nervous smile to Raven. Raven just stared at him in astonishment and eyes wide open.

Now at first Raven didn't really know how to react. I mean, she was greatful that Beast Boy was up and okay. However...that didn't mean that she'd forgotten the whole reason to why they were now both in this situation. Clutching her hands into fists and forming an angry face, beast Boy's smile quickly dropped to a frown and his ears dropped down to. Before he had time to react, Raven sprung onto him taking the two of them onto the ground. Beast Boy let out a quick cry right before his back landed hard on the floor. Raven held a strong grip on him and managed to pin him down on the floor. Beast Boy looked up at Raven who still looked angry. He began to sweat and shake wondering what Raven was going to do to him.

"_Aw man...I'm so dead right now." _Beast Boy thought to himself.

"_Well, I guess I had this coming and deserve it after what I've done."_

Closing his eyes and waiting for the worse to come, Beast Boy prepared himself for whatever Raven was going to do to/with him. He just kept his eyes shut and awaited his punishment. He waited and waited for what seemed/felt like hours.

"Um...anytime now Raven." He said.

He waited some more, but nothing was happening.

Still a bit scared, but also confussed, Beast Boy opened up one of his eyes to see what was going on. He noticed that Raven still had him pinned to the ground, but she was just staring down at him. He also noticed that she didn't look angry anymore.

"Okay...uh...Raven? Are you...okay?"

At that moment Beast Boy noticed that Raven looked as though she were ready to cry. Beast Boy was shocked. Never before had he ever seen Raven cry before, and in front of him!

"Raven?"

That was when Raven burst into tears. She let out a loud cry as the tears in her eyes came pouring out of her like a fauset. She released Beast Boy and then pulled him up and into a hug. She cried and cried into Beast Boy's shoulder. Be ast Boy on the other hand was just sitting there in confussion with Raven's arms wrapped around him. He didn't understand.

"Uh...Raven? Are...are you uh... are you okay?" He asked her.

Raven looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Uh...are you feeling okay? This isn't like you Raven. What's going on?"

Now what was she going to say?

What could she possibly tell him?

That she got attacked by mutants? Meet and was introduced too the X-men? Saw her mother who told her about releasing her emotions to save the world and her friends? That Malchior's returned for revenge? How she almost got captured? That right now she didn't know whether to kiss him or smack him?

Well she had to tell him something right?

If not the truth then he was bound to find that out eventually right?

"Beast Boy...I..." Raven started to say until the door opened up and in came Bobby and Kitty.

"Hey Raven are you up yet?"

"Bobby shut up. She and Beast Boy are probably still asleep."

"Well Logan asked us to go and check on them. So look for yourself and see that..."

Bobby and Kitty soon noticed that both Raven and Beast Boy were awake and staring at them.

"That they're both up." Said Kitty pointing at them and then staring at Bobby.

"Oops. Uh...sorry about that." Said Bobby who blushed.

"Whatever." Said Raven.

"Uh...Hi?" Said Beast Boy who was confussed.

"Raven who are they guys, and how do they know are names?"

"Oh...uh Beast Boy these are my friends Kitty and Bobby. Also known as Shadowcat and Iceman. Their superheroes like us, except they're mutants who were born with their powers here on earth unlike us." Raven told him.

"Wow, dude I think I read about this in a comic book." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah...I'm sure you have." She told him while rolling her eyes.

"Uh hey Raven. Since you and Beast Boy are up, Logan wants to see you guys downstairs pronto." Bobby told her.

"Why?" Asked Raven.

"He said something about wanting to talk to you about what we're going to do about what's been happening." Kitty told her.

"What's been happening? What's she talking about Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I'll...I'll tell you later." Was her only responce.

"You better get dress and then hurry downstairs. Logan's not much of a patient person." Bobby told Raven before he and Kitty left.

Raven got up and went to the dresser. Beast Boy just watched her before he stood up and walked over to her.

"Raven what's going on? Who are these people? Who's Logan? How'd I get here?"

"Ugh...Beast Boy could you please not ask so many questions?"

"Raven I just want to know. Please tell me."

"Why should I? After all, you hate me don't you?"

"What? No! No! I don't hate you Raven. I could never hate you."

"Oh really? Then why' you have to go and be such a big shot and tell me all of those terrible things?"

"I...I didn't mean to. I just...I just didn't understand."

"Understand what Beast Boy? Understand that I'm nothing but a creep and a nobody? Understand that my best friend thinks I'm nothing more than a freak? Understand that...that I had...feelings...for that certian best friend of mine?"

The last part made Beast Boy's eyes go wide open.

"W...W...What did you say?"

"You heard me. I...I had feelings for you Beast Boy, and...I still do. It's just...all of those nasty things you said to me...they really got to me. I...I've had this...this huge crush on you since we first met. Yet after what hapeened days ago, it...it got me wondering. D...Do you even care about me at all? Was I wrong? Tell me Beast Boy. Just tell me right now. "

"Raven...I...I didn't know; but to tell you the truth...I...I've had feelings for you to. It...It just took a little while."

At that point Raven stopped going through the clothes and turned to look at Beast Boy.

"I...Is that true?"

"Of course! You mean everything to me Raven. Why do you think I came all this way to New York? It was to look for you. Me and everyone else split up to cover more ground and come looking for you. I headed here in hopes of finding you Raven. You mean everything to me Raven."

"Are you serious about that Beast Boy?"

"I'm serious Raven. Look, I know I've said somethings before that I regret saying to you, but...I love you from the bottom of my heart. I never want to hurt you or lose you again Raven. Please believe me. I'm telling you the truth."

Raven just stared at him in shock. The two of them didn't know what to say after that. They just stared into each others eyes. They just kept on staring at each other until they were interupted by a knock on the door.

"Raven! Beast Boy! Hurry up! Logan's going to be coming up soon if you don't move it into high gear!" Cried Bobby who walked right in.

"Oh...uh...did...did I interupt something?" He asked now noticing Raven and Beast Boy standing close to one another.

"Uh...kind...of dude." Said Beast Boy.

"Never mind that right now. Look Bobby, just give us five more minutes and we'll be right down." Said Raven to Bobby.

"Sure thing, but you better hurry." Said Bobby then closing the door and walking back downstairs.

"I'm going to get dressed. We'll talk later about this okay?" Raven told Beast Boy.

"But Raven shouldn't we..."

"Later Beast Boy. Later."

"Raven look, shouldn't we..."

"Beast Boy. Please. Later. Okay?"

After that Beast Boy and Raven didn't speak to each other. Raven just got dressed while Beast Boy waited outside of the bedroom. While he was waiting, he couldn't help but think about somethings.

How did he get to this place? Why did Raven seem so uneased? Could she be hiding something from him? Something that she was afraid to tell him about? His thoughts were cut off when the door opened and out stepped Raven. When Beast Boy looked at her, he was struck by her dazzling beauty. Raven wore short denium jean shorts; a black tank top; knee high socks; and a headband in her hair. Beast Boy couldn't help but stare st her. She looked...so...beautiful. Raven soon noticed Beast Boy staring at her and asked him this.

"Uh Beast Boy, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." He told her snapping out of his trance.

"Alright then let's get downstairs before Logan has to come and get us." She told him and started walking towards the stairs.

Beast Boy followed from behind her and the two of them headed downstairs.

Just as they were about to go into the kitchen, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm and stopped her.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Look Raven, I know something's up." He told her.

"Your hiding something from me. I just want to know what it is. Please?"

Raevn's face soon turned pale after that sentence.

"I knew it! You are hiding something from me! Raven! What are you hiding from me?"

"Beast Boy...it...it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about hiding something from your best friend?"

"You mean a best friend who treated me like crap and said terrible things to me? Who acted as though I was a nothing?"

"Don't change the subject Raven!"

"Don't tell me what to do Beast Boy!"

"I'm not telling you to do anything! I just want to know what's going on?"

"And you'll find out, but not right now!"

"And why not?"

"Because...because maybe I don't want to tell you alright?"

"What?"

"Yeah, maybe I'm just sick and tired of the crap I get from you!"

"Oh yeah? Well excuse me! Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because you brought it up!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey! Both of you!" Came another voice.

Raven and Beast Boy stopped yelling; and turned their attention to the right and saw Logan standing there impatiently and angry at the two of them. The two of them stared at Logan and soon their faces turned beat red.

"Uh...Hey there dude." Said Beast Boy waving at Logan showing a nervous smile.

"Uh... W-W-What are you doing here?" Asked Raven.

Logan just raised an eyebrow and looked at Raven.

"Let me see. I was waiting downstairs for the two of you when I over heard a bunch of yelling coming from upstairs. So I came up here to see what that was all about, and what do I find? You two acting like children, and yelling. Would the two of you mind telling me what you were arguing and yelling about?" He told the two of them.

"Oh! Oops. Uh...sorry Logan." Said Raven rubbing her head.

"That's Logan?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No it's Tony Kurtis who's gonna sing to us. Of course it is!" Said Raven sarcastically to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiled at her and blushed.

"Sorry Logan, but Beast Boy here was asking to many questions and it was irritating me. We're about to come down anyway." Raven told Logan.

Logan raised an eyebrown and stared at the two of them. His arms crossed and his foot stepping on the ground. Indicating impatience. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and then back at Logan. The two of them were kind of embarresed and nervous. Raven knew by now not to keep Logan waiting. Since she lived here, she's come to understand everyone here.

"Alright, no more stalling? Now come on, let's head downstairs to discuss what we're going to do next." Said Logan pointing behind him.

"Right." Agreed Raven starting to walk downstairs.

Beast Boy stared in confusion. He had no idea what was going on right now.

"Huh?" He said scratching his head.

"Beast Boy come on." Motioned Raven who left.

"Dude, what the bloody hell's going on here? Am I in some sort of alternate dimension? How long have I been asleep? Am I just dreaming, or maybe Raven and everyone in this place has been replaced with robots."

"Beast Boy come on!" Cried Raven from down the hallway.

"Uh...coming!" Cried Beast Boy.

As he started walking down the hallway, he kept on thinking.

What was going on?

What plan?

How many other people lived here?

Was everybody here a mutant?

Plus...

What happened to Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin?

"Raven's keeping something from me. I just know she is, but what? What could be so bad that she can't tell me? If we really were friends, then she'd tell me what was wrong. Right?" Beast Boy asked himself.

When he got downstairs, he found his way to the kitchen and found Raven amounst a bunch of other people. A bit to many people. At least to Beast Boy any way. he was still feeling a bit dizzy from last night.

"Beast Boy." Said Raven walking over to him and dragging him into the kitchen.

"Everyone, this is my old teamate Beast Boy."

"Old teamate? What? Dude we're still teamates." Said Beast Boy.

"Whatever." Said Raven.

"And Beast Boy, these are the X-men."

"Logan."

"Kitty."

"Bobby."

"Hank."

"Emma."

"Rogue."

"Forge."

"Scott."

"Kurt."

"Storm."

"And that's pretty much it."

"Okay then. uh...glad to meet you all. I guess." Said Beast Boy.

"Okay." Started Forge.

"Since we're all here now we should get down to business."

Everyone agreed.

All except for Beast Boy.

He still didn't know what was going on.

"Uh dudes? Dudettes?" He said making everyone turn and look at him.

"What's going on here? I'm so confused right now. I mean...oh boy where do I start?"

"Excuse me Beast Boy." Said Emma walking over to him.

"I believe I can take it from here now."

"Uh...nothing personal, but unless you can read minds then I don't think you can." Beast Boy told her.

"Oh really?" Said Emma with a smile on her face and arms crossed together.

"You use to be a member of Doom Patrol. Your real name's Garfield. You're a vegatarian who mostly enjoys eating tofu. You hate it when Cyborg beats you at video games. You can shapeshift into any animal in the animal kingdom. You watch way too much television. Enjoy watching movies, and playing practical jokes on others. Raven doesn't find the jokes you tell funny at all. Your room's a mess. You once had feelings for a girl named Terra who betrayed you and the other Titans, but then gave up her life too save the world. You're not crazy about the food Starfire makes, and right now you're in total shock from everything I just told you." Explained Emma.

Well Beast Boy was just standing there in complete shock. He didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Did I get all that right or would you like me to continue?" Asked Emma.

Still Beast Boy stared at her in complete shock.

"Uh Emma, I think you said enough to Beast Boy about his life, past, and up to now." Raven told Emma as she walked over to Beast Boy and tried to snap him out of it by slapping him across the face as hard as she could.

After that slap, and regaining his balance, Beast Boy just looked right back at Emma.

While still in a bit of shock at what she explained to him.

"How did you know all of that?" He asked.

"I can read minds. After all it is one of my mutant powers." She told him.

"Okay then, so...what can everyone else do?"

So after a while of explaining and demenstrating their powers, Beast Boy wasn't confused about that anymore. However, he was still confused about what was going on right now. So he asked Logan who looked at Raven who looked rather nervous. Beast Boy then looked at her and she just turned away.

"Raven?" Said Beast Boy.

Taking a deep breathe, Raven turned to Beast Boy but the turned away.

"I can't do it Logan. I just can't tell him." She said.

"Raven, he's your friend. You gotta tell him what's going on." Kitty told her.

Raven looked at Kitty, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's alright Raven. No matter what happens, and if Beasst Boy really is a true friend to you, then he'll be there for you." Storm told her.

"_There right you know. Now come on and tell him already. You know that Beast Boy will be there to help you, and so will the others. Now get some gut, and tell him about what's going on already!" _A voice inside her head told her.

"Fine." Raven mummbled to herself before wipping away her tears, and then turning her attention to Beast Boy.

"Okay, here's the truth Beast Boy. See while I..." Started Raven until she was interrupted by a beeping sound.

It was coming from Beast Boy's back pocket. So Beast Boy went to investigate only to soon realize that it was his communicator.

"My communicator's beeping. It must be coming from Robin." He said.

"Robin? I haven't talked to him since last night." Said Raven.

"What? You talked to Robin last night and I didn't know about it?" He asked.

"You were passed out Beast Boy. So I called Robin and told him everything. Including the situation we're in, and yes I told him that you were with me. So no need to worry about that alright? I also gave him the cordinates to our location. Maybe he's just calling to tell us that he, Cyborg, and Starfire are almost here?" Raven explained to Beast Boy.

"So wait a minute, hold on, let me get this straight. You told Robin, and these guy everything that's going on right now, but you don't tell me about any of it?" Said Beast Boy who was starting to sound angry.

"I told you I was going to tell you later."

"Well why not now?"

"Cause now your communicator's going off, and you need to answer it."

"I'll answer it after you answer my question."

"Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"Will you just stop it already?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Beast Boy!"

"Raven!"

"Beast Boy!"

"Raven!"

"BEAST BOY!"

"RAVEN!"

"Both of you stop arguing...THIS INSTANT!" Cried Logan who cut into the situation showing his metal claws at them.

Both Beast Boy and Raven stopped arguing at that moment Logan screamed at them, and showed off his metal claws.

"Now, Beast Boy, you're going to answer you communicator and stop asking Raven so many questions. And Raven, you're going to tell Beast Boy everything you told Robin last night after he's done aswering that call. Do you both understand?" Explained Logan.

Hesitating, Raven then brought her head down in defeat, and gave a sigh.

"Yes Logan." She said to him.

"Beast Boy?" Said Logan.

"Fine...Good enough for me. I guess." Said Beast Boy a little pissed off, but then answered his communicator.

"Hello Robin this is Beast Boy here. What's the scoop on you location right now?" Said Beast Boy.

No responce.

"Hello? Hello Robin? Robin are you there? Robin?"

Still no responce.

"What's wrong?" Asked Raven sounding a little worried.

"Nobody's answering the communicator. Something might be wrong." Replied Beast Boy.

"Let me see that Beast Boy." Said Raven taking the communicator from Beast Boy.

She looked at it and then tried talking to whoever was on the other line.

"Hello? Hello Robin? Robin are you there, it's me Raven? Can you hear me Robin? Robin? Robin are you there?" She asked.

**"_Oh but there is somebody else here right now Raven." _**Said a mysterious voice.

"Oh no. Oh god no. No!" Said Raven as her eyes widen and she started to shake.

"Raven what's wrong? Who's on there talking to you." Beast Boy asked her.

"Somebody who is very, very bad Beast Boy. Somebody who has returned to seek revenge on me, and the rest of the team." She told him.

"Who are you talking about Raven? Who has come back for revenge on us?" He asked her as he came up and stood beside her.

"_**She's talking about me you dumbass!" **_Said the mysterious yet dark voice.

Beast Boy took the communicator and looked to see who it was. Yet all he did see was a dark looking shadow. He couldn't make out who it was. Although he knew he'd seen the dark figure from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. So he asked the dark figure a question.

"Uh...Do I know you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"_**Oh I think you know exactually who I am, but of course dear Raven here knows who I am."**_ Said the mysterious voice to Beast Boy.

"Okay...but...that doesn't answer my question. The only person who Raven could've, or does know is the guy from her book who tricked her into freeing him and then-Uh oh."

Beast Boy soon figured out who it was.

"Malchior?"

**"_Oh so glad that you remember me, and in less than 5 minutes. Although you never really did have a brain did you Beast Boy." _**Said Malchior revealing himself from the dark shadows that bound him.

"Dude! I thought Raven trapped you in her book for good? And I do so have a brain!" Beast Boy told him in anger.

**"_Well I guess you didn't hear that I managed to escape from my imprisonment from that incursive book; and now I've come back much stronger and more powerful then before. And soon, I'll get my revenge on you, Raven, and those other incursive Titans!" _**Malchior told Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah? Well you're out of luck! Raven and I are some place safe, and the rest of the Titans split up to go searching for her. So in other words, there's no way you'll be able to seek revenge on us if you don't know where we are." Beast Boy told Malchior with confidence in himself, and his voice.

**"_Is that so? Are you sure about that now?"_**

"Uh yeah! Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin are probably on the other side of the world right now looking for Raven. So dude, you ain't gonna be seeking revenge on anybody today! Hell, even Robin, Cborg, and Starfire would agree with me."

**"_Oh I don't know about that. Why don't you ask them for yourself?"_**

Moving away from the screen, Malchior revealed to Beast Boy and Raven three Titans that were trapped in some sort of energy shield prision. Plus, they were all passed out at the moment.

"Dude? No way!"

"No...No. No that can't be."

**"_Oh yes it is Raven. There are your fellow Titans who are now my prisioners."_**

"What did you do to them? What did you do?" Asked an angry Raven to Malchior.

**"_Ah Raven if only you knew what I had in stored for them." _**Said Malchior.

"You better not hurt them or I'll..."

**"_Calm down Raven, I assure you that your friends are unharmed and will remain in safety. For now." _**

"What are you planning on doing to them?"

**"_Like I said before, I want revenge. So, if you want your friends back then you'll have to come and battle against me for their freedom. That is...unless you can't handle it?"_**

"You bastard! You can't do this! I won't let you hurt them, or anybody else for that matter!"

**"I won't hurt them, unless you agree to fight me Ravem. _I'll give you exactually 2 hours to decide and to try and find out where they're being held. Beofore I unleash my full powers on them, and the world. So in other words, you haven't got much time left. The decision is yours, and yours alone. Either come and fight, or have your friends perish? Goodbye for now dear Raven, and don't keep me waiting." _**

After that the screen on the communicator went blank.

"Oh no! He's got Robin! Cyborg! Starfire! He's got them all trapped! We've got to go and rescue them Raven!" Cried Beast Boy who began to frak out a bit.

"We? Beast Boy, Malchior wants me. Just me. He wants me to come and fight him, or else the others are going to suffer because of me. Meaning that I've got to go and stop him once again. Before somebody, including our friends get hurt." Raven told him.

"Raven, you can't possibly take down Malchior all by yourself. I mean, you got lucky last time, but if Malchior says that he's more powerful then before, then you're gonna need some backup. We're teammates and you made friends with these mutant heroes. Meaning that we, as in all of us can take down Malchior and save our friends and the world before he has time to unleash his raft."

"Beast Boy how do you expect us all to defeat a very powerful wizard? Malchior's grown much stronger and powerful since I last saw him in my dream."

"Yeah well it doesn't that...Wait a minute, what? You saw Malchior in a dream? Your dream? As in your actual dream?" He asked her.

"Uh...Yes." Raven replied with an innocent smile on her face.

"Is there anything else that you're not telling me right now?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Oh great. This is going to be a long, long, long day."

"Raven please! This is serious!"

"Since when is anything this serious to you Beast Boy?"

"Since our friends are being held hostage, and we're the only ones who can save them!"

"I understand that, but what I don't understand is why you're yelling at me?"

"Because you're not being completely honest with me!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me the truth and I mean the entire truth Raven! What the hell is going on?"

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you alright? I'll tell you everything."

So Raven told Beast Boy everything that she knew. Starting from the beginning to the very end. From her running away; to fighting the Brotherhood; meeting the X-men; seeing her mother; encoutering Malchior in her sleep; fighting the Brotherhood again; and then up to last night and now.

"And that's the entire story Beast Boy. I swear to you, that's everything that's going on and happening right now alright?" Raven finished telling Beast Boy.

Everyone was sitting or standing while listening to Raven's story. She was standing like Beast Boy while telling her story to him. By the time she finished Beast Boy was staring at her with his eyes wide open.

"Look Beast Boy, you may be my teammate and my friend, but I can't afford you or anyone of you guys (she's refuring to the X-men) to go out risking your lives. If you did, and if...if none of you came back, then...then I would never forgive myself. I've got to face against Malchior, and I've got to do it alone." Raven told everyone.

"Raven. Raven listen to me." Started Beast Boy taking her hands into his own.

"You don't have to do this all by yourself. You're never alone and you never will be alone. You've got to trust me when I say that you're a very important member of our team. Together we can defeat Malchior and save everyone and the world. Please...you've got to let us help you. If you don't, then you might lose your own life in the process."

"Beast Boy, even if you and the X-men came and got involved in fighting, there's still a possible chance that somebody could get hurt."

"Well...then that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Beast Boy..."

Beast Boy then turned his attention to the X-men.

"Alright everyone listen up!" He cried.

"Our friends have been kidnapped and an old enemy is back! We've got to work together in order to defeat him, save our friends, and the world! Who's with me?"

Logan walked up to Beast Boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, you've got guts." Started Logan.

"It takes a lot of courage and guts to say something like that. Although are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm sure about it. I may have taken a beat down, but when it comes to trouble and my friends, I'm always on it." Replied Beast Boy.

"I admire your courage kid, and just for that we'll provide you two with whatever we can offer." Said Logan.

"Aw dude really? Awesome!" Said Beast Boy doing his victory dance.

Kitty walked over to Raven and whispered in her ear.

"Uh...does he always do this?" She asked.

"Very rarely. Mostly when he beats Cyborg at video games." Replied Raven.

"Okay...so are we going to do something about all of this or what?" Asked Bobby.

"Right." Said Raven.

"We should first plan a strategie and figure out where Malchior's keeping our friends. Next, we'll have to have a back-up plan just in case. Also, we'll need to be focused and ready for whatever Malchior's got planned. Then we'll go from there."

"That sounds like a good starting point." Said Hank.

"Yeah, but how are we going to find Malchior in a huge city like this?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I think I got an idea." Said Logan.

"Frost come with me."

"Ah...I see what your getting at here." Replied Frost following Logan out the door.

"I'll head down to the lab to do a search of the city." Said Hank.

"I'll give you a hand there Hank." Said Forge following Hank to the labatory.

"While they're doing that, the rest of us will search the city for any clues to where your other teammates might have been taken." Explained Storm.

"Kurt, Scott, and I will take downtown. While Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue scatter around the city."

"Hey...what about me and Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

"We can't just stand around here doing nothing while everyone else is busy doing stuff. Let us go and search the city to Storm. I can shapeshift into any animal I want to. Meaning that I can track down our friends scent."

"Uh Beast Boy? Shouldn't you stay here with me? Just in case Logan or Hank might need's your help?" Asked Raven.

"Well...do they really need us? Besides, I wanna get out there and move my body. After last night, I could go for some freah air. Besides, trying to find clues will be like playing a game of 'I Spy'. Which is usually difficult." Beast Boy told her.

"Well...I guess you could go out in the city while I stay behind and try to help." Suggested Raven.

Beast Boy thought about that for a moment, but then he talked to Raven.

"You sure about this? Shouldn't we stay togehter or something?" He asked.

"No, we've got to do this. I'll gather up information while you cover ground." She told him.

"I-I-I don't know Raven."

"Look Beast Boy. We haven't got much time. We've got to do this."

"Alright. Alright. Alright."

"Thank you, and trust me on this."

"Fine, but please Raven, don't do anything you might regret."

"I know Beast Boy. I know."

And with that, Beast Boy left with his party to patrol the city in search of clues.

_~Meanwhile~_

It was now high noon and the sun was now high up in the center of the sky.

Where the waves can be seen, and you can smell that salty sea air.

As the seaguls fly around in the air above an area where there are lots of metal crates and boxes.

This area that I speak of is the boating docks, but you probably already knew that? So I'll just continue telling the story now.

Okay, so down in the boating docks, there was this once certian building by the docks that was deserted, and nobody ever bothered or went in it. Plus, this building was the perfect spot for say...A certian villian to hang out with some captive heroes?

That's right folks!

Malchior was holding Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin hostage in this abondand building at the boating docks. The trio were still alive, and out cold in this circular cell with electrical shock wave bars surrounding them. As for the rest of the building, it was filled with boxes, crates, dust, spider webs, had some doors, and some stairs on the side. But that's not really as important as what was to come next for our fellow heroes.

In the cell, Robin was the first one to wake up from his long slumber. He slowly began to open his eyes, and once he saw his surroundings he sat right up and got a better look around.

"What the-How did we-Huh?" Was all he could say as he got up and walked over to the bars.

Studying the bars, Cyborg and Starfire began to wake up to find themselves in this prison cell as well.

"Are you guys okay?" Robin asked his fellow teammates as soon as he heard them waking up.

"Ooohhh...I think so?" Said Starfire rubbing her head, and then her eyes.

"Uh...I feel like my circuts been messed with." Said Cyborg.

"I'll take that as a sign that you're alright?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah, I'll live." Cyborg replied.

"Where are we?" Asked Starfire looking around from outside of the cell openings.

"It looks like we're in an abondon wearhouse, but the question is where is the wearhouse located?" Explained Cyborg.

"That's definately what it looks like Cyborg, but there are other questions to be answered." Said Robin.

"Robin, where is your belt?" Said Starfire pointing to where Robin's belt once was.

"Huh? What the? My belt!" Said Robin in shock.

"Okay never mind that right now. Starfire, can you use your starbolts to break us out of here?"

"Yes!" Said Starfire as her eyes glowed green, and two starbolts shot right out of her hands.

However, her starbolts had no affect on the bars what-so-ever, and disinagrated once they touched the bars. So she tried her laser eyes, but that didn't work either, and the samething happened to them like her starbolts.

"My powers have no affect on this cell." She said in disappointment.

"No problem Star, I'll just use my sonic cannon and blast us out of here." Explained Cyborg, but when he tried to ready his cannon, a electrical wave of lightning zapped throughout his body.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"CYBORG!" The other two titans cried out as their friend fell onto the ground in pain.

"Ugh...Somebody must have messed with my circuts so now I can't activate my sonic cannon." He explained to the others.

"Then how shall we escape from here to get to our friends?" Asked Starfire.

"Guess they'll have to come to us." Said Robin reaching around for his communicator.

"What the-Aw no! Cyborg, Starfire, do either of you have your communicators on you?"

So the two looked.

"I do not have my communicator on me." Said Starfire shaking her head.

"Aw man come on! Now somebody's swipped my communicator?" Said Cyborg.

"Guess we're on our on here guys, or at least until Raven and Beast Boy figure out that we're missing and come looking for us." Robin told them.

_**"Oh on the contrary Titans, your friends will be coming for you, but either way, nobody's coming out of here. Alive..." **_Said a deep and dark mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Starfire.

_**"Come now has everybody really forgotten about me so easily?" **_

"Hey! Show yourself!" Cried Cyborg.

_**"Why, so I can easily reveal myself? Nope, I want you Titans to guess who I am. Otherwise there's no fun in playing this game."**_

"Well we're not playing anything with you. Now come out and show yourself!" Said Robin.

_**"Very well then, I'll come out." **_

And so out from the shadows came...

**Sorry 4 the long overdue wait, but I'll make sure 2 get the next chapter done faster**

**Again sorry, and please review**

**Thank u! :)**


	17. Trapped

**Teen X Girl**

**Trapped**

**Chapter 17**

_**Sorry 4 the hold up**_

_**Been busy and other stuff**_

_**Here's the next chapter, but it'll b a short 1**_

_**Possibly**_

_**Okay here we go!**_

_**~At the Boating Dock/Abandon Wearhouse~**_

Okay so if anybody may recall, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all trapped within this specially made cage that couldn't be broken from the inside. Although they tried every possible attack method, they just couldn't break free from this prison.

Then a dark and mysterious voice filled the room, catching the Titans attention. Curious as to who it was that had captured them, and brought them here, they cried out to the mysterious dark voice too come out and show himself to them.

So...

The mysterious person came out from the shadows, and into the light so the Titans could see him in person. But when they saw who it was, shock and surprise over came their emotions. For standing only a couple of feet away from them, was none other then...

_**Malchior**_

"NO!" Cried Starfire.

"What the? No way! That guy's suppose to be in Raven's spellbook! How the hell did he get out?" Questioned Cyborg.

"That's impossible! Raven trapped you in her book. You should't have been able to escape." Robin told him.

As hard as it was to see and believe, there stood Malchior.

In the flesh.

(I mean seriously, he's in his full/true form here. Like when he was in that book Raven was reading.)

"Surprised Titans? I mean it has been a while since we've last seen each other." Malchior told them as he walked closer to their cage.

"Hey man what's the deal? Why did you capture us?" Questioned Cyborg with anger.

"Yes, why did you send the Brotherhood to capture us?" Questioned Starfire.

"And what's going on?" Questioned Robin.

"Questions. Questions. Questions. But I suppose it's only fair to tell you three what I'm up too hm?" Said Malchior.

"As you are aware of, you are all trapped within a specially designed cage that prevents you from escaping. I've also took the liberty of having all of your communicators removed from you possesions. That way you cannot contact your friends. Though that doesn't matter anymore because I've already took the liberty in contacting them for you."

"I do not understand. Why are you doing this?" Asked Starfire.

Malchior completely ignored her question and just kept on talking about his latest plan.

"Why I'm doing this will soon be revealed to you, but that's not important right now. What is important is that your friend Raven will have only have 2 hours to make-up her mind about facing me in person in a battle of wits and magic." He told them.

"Leave our friend Raven out of this!" Starfire cried out.

"Yeah man, leave Rae alone!" Cyborg cried out.

"Uh, uh, uh, there's more to it Titans." Said Malchior.

"You see, although Raven had trapped me within my own book, and took away my powers, she didn't know that I still had one last trick up my sleeve. Thanks to all of those books that Raven has, I took the liberty to read over some of them, and found something rather interesting."

"What a new face?" Asked Cyborg sarcastically.

"No, actually I found an old spell that when said correctly could return someone back to his/her original form." Malchior told him.

"How exactually is that even possible?" Questioned Robin.

"Oh it's quiet simple really, because if Raven ever allowed anyone into her room then you would be aware of what she keeps. She's got many, many different kinds of books that contain vital information, spells, history, and much more. When she was assisting me in my release, I ran through some pages in her books and found a camtation spell that could be of us to me." Explained Malchior.

"So you used that spell to escape from Raven's book, and disappeared without anybody noticing?" Said Robin.

"Correct, and might I just say that you should upgrade your security system at the tower." Malchior told him.

"It's such a total waste of time when you don't have the right kind of security."

"Hey! I work hard on the Tower's security system! So don't give me that!" Shouted Cyborg with rage.

"Okay look Malchior, what's your true plan here? If Raven's gonna come and fight you then why use us as bait?" Robin questioned him.

"Because, I have reason to believe that Raven's emotions are starting to unleash. Plus you three are her best friends. There's no way that she could refuse something like this." Malchior told him.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Shouted Robin.

"Oh but I think I will, and I have." Malchior replied.

"Now as much as I would love to stand around and continue too talk to you three, I must be off now. I've got a battle to prepare for, and unlike you three, I'm going to be going places once this is over."

"NO! You can't do this to our friends!" Cried Starfire.

But Malchior just ignored her cries, and soon disappeared within the shadows.

Leaving our fellow heroes stuck in their cage.

"We've got to do something." Said Robin.

"If we don't act now then we might lose two great Titans."

"Oh...If only we could get a message out to our friends." Said Starfire.

"Cyborg, can you try to communicate to Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked him.

"I can try, but that depends if they didn't undo my communication system." Cyborg replied.

So he gave it a try and tried to get a hold of Raven and/or Beast Boy.

He pressed a few buttons on his arm, and waited for a picture or something to come up on the screen. Yet nothing was coming up for him.

"Aw man come on! Ugh...stupid piece of sh-Wait a minute. Wait a minute! I think I'm getting something?" Said Cyborg.

"Yes!" Said Starfire.

"Give me a second. I'm still getting allot of static here." Said Cyborg.

"Come on give me something here. Ugh...stupid reception."

"Oh...I feel terrible about the fact that we cannot help our friends right now." Said Starfire with a look of depression on her face.

"If only there was another way to get out of here?" Said Robin scratching his chin.

"If only our powers could work in here." Said Starfire.

"If only I could get a signal of some sorts right now." Said Cyborg.

"Ugh if it wasn't for this stupid cage then maybe I could get a better signal?"

Looking at the cage, Robin began to think. He knew that they had to get out of this cage to find Beast Boy and Raven and stop Malchior before he could carry out his plans. If they could just somehow get a message to Raven and Beast Boy then they would be aware of the situation if not already.

The only problem was this darn cage. It was becoming a major problem right now for the three Titans and they knew it. If there was a way to destroy this cage from the outside then they could escape.

Wait a minute...

Destroy the cage from the _outside_...

THAT'S IT!

True that their powers had no affect on the cage from the inside making it invulnerable, but...from the outside it was sure to be obliterated.

Remembering his little controller for his boomerages, Robin checked his pockets to see if it was there.

"_Come on...come on...it's gotta be in here somewhere. Wait a minute...got it!" _Robin thought to himself taking out the controller for his boomerage.

"Cyborg, Starfire, I've got a plan." Robin told his friends.

"If we can't destroy this cage from the inside, then I'm sure it can be dismantled from the outside. All I would have to do is activate my boomerage missle, get it to the cage, activate it, and then we leave the rest to it."

"Oh brilliant Robin! Brilliant!" Cheered Starfire.

"Okay, I just push this button and-"

With the push of a button and a stroke of luck, Robin activated his boomerage missle.

"YES! I've got it!" He shouted with glee.

"Hooray! Now we will be able to escape and find our friends!" Said Starfire with glee and a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, now I'll just need to control the boomerage to move over here and then activate it once it's next to the cage." Said Robin as he began to control the boomerage which lifted up into the air and then flew over to the cage.

With both concentration and focus, Robin controlled the boomerage to fly over to the cage but then this happened. The boomerage began to fumble and have a hard time levitating and keeping balance.

"Come on were almost there. Just a little more..." Said Robin working as fast as he could.

Giving it all he could on his gadget, the boomerage was close enough to the cage giving Robin the opportunity to activate the explotion.

"Stand clear!" He cried out.

Running to the other side of the cage, the three titans watched as the boomerage made a beeping noise before...

**'BOOM!'**

Creating a huge and some what massive explotion, the boomerage had just enough power to destroy the controler that was activating the cage from the outside. Thus disolving the force of the cage around it and freeing the captive titans.

"Hooray! We are free!" Cried Starfire with joy.

"Not quiet, we still have to get out of here before Malchior gets back." Robin told her.

Quickly the titans made their haist escape out of the abandond warehouse to get to their friends location. However, unaware to them a group of some familiar faces were awaiting outside for our heroes arrival.

**Well sorry 4 taking so long and making this chapter short**

**But...**

**I think this is good because now it adds both a cliffhanger and an exciting twist**

**At least I think so but hey it adds some drama no?**

**Well I do hope that u guys will review and please if u got any other cool ideas 2 add in please send them**

**I've already gotten 2 great and amazing ideas from 2 very creative authors who I hope r reading this right now**

**So thanks again, keep on reading and writing and stay tune 4 the exciting conclusion of...**

_**'Teen X Girl'**_


	18. Another Author's Note

**Teen X Girl**

**Another Author's Note**

**Chapter 18**

_~An Important Notice 4 Everybody~_

Ladies and Gentlemen of fanfiction,

4 those of u who have read '_Teen X Girl'_ and are awaiting 2 read more I apologize 4

I've just been busy and I've been working on some of my other stories that I had forgotten about this

I hope u guys aren't 2 mad and will get the rest of the story soon

If not 2day then 2morrow I shall begin with the ending of '_Teen X Girl'_

Though it might b a 2 parter so just keep that in mind

Thank u all 4 ur time

~_Signed~_

cartoongal11 3


	19. It's On

**Teen X Girl**

**It's On**

**Chapter 19**

~_Last Time~_

"Okay, now I'll just need to control the boomerage to move over here and then activate it once it's next to the cage." Said Robin as he began to control the boomerage which lifted up into the air and then flew over to the cage.

With both concentration and focus, Robin controlled the boomerage to fly over to the cage but then this happened. The boomerage began to fumble and have a hard time levitating and keeping balance.

"Come on were almost there. Just a little more..." Said Robin working as fast as he could.

Giving it all he could on his gadget, the boomerage was close enough to the cage giving Robin the opportunity to activate the explotion.

"Stand clear!" He cried out.

Running to the other side of the cage, the three titans watched as the boomerage made a beeping noise before...

**'BOOM!'**

Creating a huge and some what massive explotion, the boomerage had just enough power to destroy the controler that was activating the cage from the outside. Thus disolving the force of the cage around it and freeing the captive titans.

"Hooray! We are free!" Cried Starfire with joy.

"Not quiet, we still have to get out of here before Malchior gets back." Robin told her.

Quickly the titans made their haist escape out of the abandond warehouse to get to their friends location. However, unaware to them a group of some familiar faces were awaiting outside for our heroes arrival.

~_Now Back to the Present~_

As Robin, Starfire and Cyborg made their great escape, awaiting them outside was none other than the Brotherhood themselves. Standing in the way of their escape and chance at seeing their friends Beast Boy and Raven again.

"Going somewhere Titans?" Quicksilver asked.

"Yes, we wish to seek our friends." Starfire told him.

"That was a retorical question babe." Quicksilver told her.

"We're not here to fight, we just want out of here." Robin said.

"Yeah well there's only one way out of here, but you'll have to go through us in order to leave." Quicksilver said pointing behind him.

"If its a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Robin said taking out his metal rod/staff.

"Titans! Go!"

~_Me__anwhile~_

After quite some time searching around the city, the X-men met up back at the mansion with Beast Boy and Raven. Then they all gathered down in the secret room where all the technology and training room was. Once everybody was there, Hank showed them a blue print of the entire city on the computer. With luck the group managed to find where the T-sub was and where the T-car was at.

"Okay, well after having everybody search and scan the entire city we managed to find where the T-sub and T-car is at. Luckily, we were able to bring in the T-car to inspect it after the recent distruction. Judging from the damage I would say that we just missed the others by 11 hours ago. If I could just do a scan of the vehical and maybe find a trace of DNA then I might just be able to trace their location." Hank explained to the others.

"Dude, how long will that take?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Well Beast Boy it all depends on how long the DNA samples will take if I can find any." Hank replied.

"But we don't have allot of time on our hands. In case you've forgotten, Raven's forced into fighting Malchior for the safe return of our friends. Otherwise...its game over man." Beast Boy explained.

"There's got to be something else we can do?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah isn't there another way to figure out where the other Titans are?" Bobby asked.

"Actually...there is another way." Raven said gaining everyone's attention.

"By putting myself into a meditated state and by putting all my focus and concentration into the others, I may just be able to find out where they are."

"That's a great idea, but why not have Emma use her mind reading powers to locate the others instead?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've already tried that, but there's something or someone blocking my telephaphy. Therefore I can't do much at the moment." She replied.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to meditate." Raven said.

Getting into her meditated state (like in a few of the Teen Titan episodes) she said her magic words and went off to find the others. Her spirit wondered off through the city as she flew off to find any traces of her friends. (Sorry but I'm not totally sure how to describe it. All I can tell u is that you would have to see that one Teen Titans episode called Haunted when Raven flew off to find Robin.)

Anyway, Raven soon came across a powerful wave of mind blowing energy. She knew that it had to be her friends because not only could she feel one mind but three minds at this very moment. Quickly she entered the minds of one of her friends who were surpriced by this sudden mind entrance.

"_Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" _Raven asked.

"_Raven, is that you? What are you doing here?"_ Robin asked.

"_Trying to figure out where you and the others are. What's going on? Are you and the others alright?"_ She asked him.

"_Yeah, yeah we're fine. We managed to escape from Malchior and ar-hang on." _

"_What's wrong?__"_

"_We've got company, the Brotherhood's blocking the exit."_

"_The Brotherhood? Hang on Robin! Me and the other's will get to the docks ASAP!"_

And then she left his mind returning to her own.


End file.
